


Futaba and Akira's long night, starring our good friend bondage

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Aftermath, Banter, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood and Gore, Breasts, Cowgirl Position, Dark, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Feels, Foreplay, Gentleness, Gloves, Gore, Hair, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love, Major Character Injury, Moaning, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Necks, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Rape/Non-con, Persona 5 Spoilers, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Spoilers, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vaginal Fingering, learning to top, surprise feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-27 19:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story about Futaba and Akira's relationship throughout Persona 5. Will get dark.Okay, so since I've decided to possibly do more with this I have considered changing the title from something that seems to imply a oneshot, but I think I'm not going to because I don't want anyone to think I've deleted it or something.Persona 5 spoilers from chapter 3 onwards!





	1. Chair/Rope/Teasing

These are the facts you remember:

1\. Your name is Futaba Sakura.  
2\. Your master is Akira Kurusu.  
2a. You must do what your master says.  
3\. Your safe word is Diamond.  
3a. While prevented from talking, your safe symbol is to moan three times in quick succession, followed by one longer moan.

You are bound to your chair, the one you sat in for so many years, locked in your room alone. Recently, you opened your door for the first time in years, along with your heart. This made way for so many opportunities - socialising, friends, heart-stealing, and most importantly, kinks.  
You fell in love with Akira quickly - who couldn’t? You were pretty sure everyone in the group had some kind of thing for him. He had spent some intimate time with a few of them, but he had chosen you, you specifically, for a lasting relationship. That made you feel special.

That wasn’t the only thing he made you feel, though.

Your bonds are tight, pulling you back against the smooth, cold rubber of your chair. You flinch at the rush of feeling on your naked back - but the harsh rope - already leaving marks - forces you into it. You are blindfolded, so you cannot see what the ropes are doing, but you feel them wrap around your chest in the shape of two diamonds. You can also feel that your legs are covered by something that feels like knee socks - the rest of you is naked. A part of you feels vulnerable, but the other part feels naughty - tied to a chair, barely clothed, the night to yourself and another? You’ve wanted this for a while.

Akira left you here about 30 minutes ago after you told him you were horny. You had kissed for a bit, which led to making out, wandering hands, some light foreplay, and just - just - when you were a few seconds away from finishing, everything went dark, and you felt yourself being tied.  
You wondered whether it was a bad thing that he used your most vulnerable moments to his advantage.

After another few minutes, you heard distant footsteps and your door opening and closing. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting. I know you get excited for these kinds of things.”

God, that fucking suave voice. That confident tone. That smug showoff. 

“Fucker.” You mutter. Even if you were into being the sub, you still enjoyed rebellion - wasn’t that the whole point of phantom thievery?

“Oh, got an attitude today? Funny. You’ll be too busy moaning to say anything soon.” Came his voice again, from nowhere in particular.  
You shivered, and you could almost perfectly picture his grin.  
You heard the sound of rubber, then a chuckle, then more footsteps. He seemed to be behind you now. 

You were proven right when you felt a cold hand on your neck. Much colder than usual. You flinched, as much as you could, and heard a chuckle.

“I know, right? They’re new, just like the ones I wear in the metaverse. Thought it made me a bit more suave and gentlemanly, don’t you agree?” 

You assumed he was talking about gloves, but before you could respond, he began to feel further down your body. Even the slightest touch was enough to make you shiver and moan. These gloves definitely had an effect on you - although you wouldn’t call it anything gentlemanly. 

He began to reach further down your body, but just as he reached the lowest spot - the spot he teased to near ecstasy - he changed direction, instead caressing your left thigh. 

“Nnngh… Akira… Not again…” You moan, squirming slightly.

“Hmm? Got something to say?” He teased, playing with your hair with his other hand.

“C-come on… you know what I want.” You smirk, not given the option to be suave often. 

“Do I? Come on, Futaba, it’d be terrible if I did something you didn’t want me to.” You felt him lean into your ear, his breath on your neck. “Just tell me what you want me to do.” 

“Y-y-you…”

He began to kiss your neck. You were surprised you could even stand straight when he was around. 

“Y-you cruel Joker…”

You felt him bite into your shoulder lightly and mischievously. Playful, but controlling. You couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a high-pitched yelp. Not of pain, not of any feeling you can really name, but if you had to, you would call it some kind of sex-fueled fangirling. You could tell he found it cute.

His teeth did not leave your bare shoulder - instead, he began to dig his teeth in ever so slightly. You winced. This was his way of saying that it was time to say what he wanted you to say.

Because you didn’t want to be punished, right? 

You still had whip-marks from the last time. Not that you didn’t enjoy receiving them, but you decided to play along this time.  
“A-a-a-Akira, M-master A-” Fuck, he kept making you moan. He was poking you in all your sensitive spots. “M-master A-Akira, c-could you p-please… p-p-please… fucking… please, God, give me a fucking orgasm! I’ve been waiting for so fucking long!” 

There was a moment of silence. You felt the teeth retract from your shoulder. That’d leave a mark.

“See?” You heard his suave voice again. “That wasn’t that hard.”

Within seconds, his hand - now gloveless - was on your clit. Rubbing up and down gently but assertively, he made your entire body squirm. His other hand held your left tit, gently cupping it.

You squirmed and moaned, and he let you. This was deserved. You had waited for a long time.

The pleasure came quick, like a rush of energy flowing through you. You were so close, so quickly. You wondered whether it was his technique, or how long you waited.

“A-a-Akira… I-I think I’m going to…” You remembered he liked to know.

“I won’t stop you. Let yourself loose.”

You took a deep breath, and did just that.

One more moan, and one more stain.

[Twenty minutes later.]

You now lay naked on your bed, your lower half still somewhat sticky. Akira had left to freshen up, leaving you in the echoes of your ecstasy. As much as you had loved that, you wanted to feel more - not even necessarily a want to finish again - you were just still horny.

You glanced at your phone’s clock. 2:23 am. You still had six hours until Sojiro came back from his trip. Akira had to be back in Leblanc by seven, preferably, for nothing to be suspected. 

You felt a plan forming.

After a few more minutes, Akira flopped down next to you, also naked. You shot him a glance. 

“What? Am I not allowed to be naked around the person who I just made cum?” He joked, a half-smirk creeping across his face.

“That’s not what I me-a-a-a-n~!” You taunted, in a singsong tone.

“Huh?”

Oh yeah. He was ignorant. Now’s the time, you told yourself.

Looking him straight in the eyes, you placed your hand on his chest and began to feel all the way down, from his waist to his thighs, to his dick. 

It didn’t take long for it to get hard.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Akira asked, clearly flustered. He was used to being in control.

“I want more fucking~!” You explained, taunting again, hopping on top of him so you were in a cowgirl position.

“H-h-hey, wait, hold on, didn’t you just-”

“Wow. You’re cute when you blush.” You felt a rush of adrenaline. Being in control was great. “Don’t you wanna cum? Or do you not like being vulnerable, Akira?”

“I-I…”

“Just teasing! But…” You lightly nibbled on your index finger, pretending to be in thought. “I really have never seen you cum before. Come on, we’ve got all night. Let’s not waste it sleeping~.”

“Hmm.” He regained his composure. “Game on. Let’s see what you can do on top, huh?”

You could barely contain your excitement. Mid-celebration, you felt two hands cup around your ass. You surged with rage. No, you were in control. Bad patriarchy. Bad.

“First rule, no touching unless I say so~!” You saw the disappointment in his face as you leaned forward to push his hands back behind his head. "Now, keep them there."

As you leaned over him, your hair hanging down all over his face messily, your eyes met, a burst of sexual electricity forming at the middle point between them. 

Time to ride, cowgirl.


	2. Cowgirl/Smugness/Feels

You two found a rhythm pretty quickly, which was surprising given how little you actually fucked.    
  
Sure, you had done kinky shit, but actual penetration - sex itself - was rare. Akira seemed to be more into making another person finish rather than actually finishing.    
  
Strange for a guy, you thought, wondering why he didn’t immediately go for the option of an orgasm. He literally had a girl completely willing to be tied up and yet…   
  
It baffled you.   
  
Another thing that baffled you was how much you enjoyed watching him squirm with pleasure under you. Was this a sign of sa… satire? Sadism? You could’ve sworn that was more of Haru’s thing. Maybe you should ask her.   
  
Despite that, his squirms were enjoyable. You decided to poke fun.   
  
“You feeling okay down there, Akira?” You trailed a hand across his cheek. “You seem to have lost your composure again pretty quickly~!”   
  
He grabbed the sheet of the bed with both hands, trying to stabilise himself and surpress the desire to grab you, and locked eyes with you.   
  
“S-sorry. Guess I’ve been missing out on how good you feel. I- I don’t think I’ve ever - ah - been topped before.”   
  
You smirked at his mid-sentence moans and innocent-ness. He had to be close, right? Either way, you couldn’t deny that you got off on this pretty hard too. Couldn’t show it, though. That was one of the few signs of a good dom - calm and cool collectedness. Maybe it was time to speed up the process a bit.   
  
“Oh, Ak-i-ra? Do you wanna touch me? I give you full permission. Go on~” You gestured to your tits, leaning forward into an aggressive cowgirl position and increasing your speed.   
  
He let out an embarrassed breath, his face red, struck with a symptom of what you liked to call ‘humiliated bottom bitch-itis.’    
“Y-yes…” He reached out meekly and grabbed your tits. “Aaaah.” A sigh of relief.   
  
“Does that feel good?” You taunted, tilting your head. “Keep your hands there. No wandering.”   
  
“Y-yes.” He said breathlessly.   
  
You increased your speed again, and he began to moan, his glasses steaming up.   
  
“How you feeling down there, my little bottom~?” You questioned, trying to be as seductive as possible.   
  
“I- I’m close. Please don’t stop.”   
  
“Oooh, perfect. We should do this more often. Grab my ass.”   
  
He did it without hesitation. You were in control now.   
  
“Do you like how it feels?”   
  
“Y-yeah. Thank you, mistress.”   
  
That word sparked something in you. Suddenly, you were so close, so, so close to heaven, an inch from pure bliss, a centimetre from salvation. Everything in your body lit up with satisfaction. Holy shit. How could anybody have withhold this information from you? How could nobody have told you this was what bliss felt like? Were you high? Were you dreaming? Could anything express what you were feeling? You felt your body bend, arch, as you moaned into the skies above. You felt like you were shattering a barrier within yourself.    
  
You were going to make Joker cum. You were his mistress.   
  
He did what you told him. He squirmed under you.   
  
You broke back into reality unfazed, and invigorated. You locked eyes with him. With your blushing, squirming, meek slave.   
  
But he was not blushing, and his body did not squirm. He lay confidently, smirking at you, with his hands behind his head.   
  
You wondered why, and then you felt something strange and wet under you.   
  
You had cum.   
  
“W-wait, what?” You asked Akira, flustered. “B-but you were… squirming, and about to cum, and-”   
  
“Yeah.” He responded cooly. “I was, but only because you wanted to see me do them. I’m the master, remember? I give feeling, not receive it.”   
  
“B-but… wait, so you were faking it?! Don’t you like finishing?!”   
  
He smirked, and grabbed your hips. Before you knew it, you were under him, and his hand held your hands together. He looked you in the eyes.   
  
“Oh, I do. But I prefer to do it privately. Watching others cum first is much more secure.”    
  
You felt betrayed. All of that was just fake? He wasn’t feeling any of it? No. That can’t be true.   
  
“Come on, Futaba. Don’t be upset. Let me make you feel better.” He said, in his normal calm way, leaning in to suck on you.   
  
It was hard to resist his touch, but you pushed him away harshly.   
  
“NO.”   
  
“Wh-what?” He asked, now on the other side of the bed.   
  
“You’re a good actor, but that just isn’t the truth! I know it’s easier for you to watch me squirm and yelp and be all vulnerable, girly, and cute so you can go and jack off later, but come on! This is a relationship, Akira. Don’t lie to me about feeling good. We need this to be two-sided. Let me top you no matter who finishes first, and don’t taunt me if I’m not used to it! Why is it so hard for you to be vulnerable around women?!”   
  
The silence hung in the void like a sticky spiderweb wrapped around the room. The air felt heavy. It was hard to breathe.   
  
Akira looked shell-shocked. You seemed to have confronted a part of him he hadn’t thought about for a very long time.   
  
This was normally the point where one of you apologised, but neither of you did. You simply lay there, stark-naked, looking away from each-other.   
  
A few minutes passed…   
  
Akira took a deep breath.   
  
“When I was ten, I had a sister. She was five years older than me, and she would always go out late at night, and come home drunk. My parents didn’t like her, I didn’t like her, nobody really liked her.”   
  
You turned to look at him, intrigued as to where he was going with this.   
  
“One night, Mum and Dad were out, and she came home, drunker than usual and angry. I think someone stood her up, so she came to my room, and started hitting me. She hit me and hit me until I cried, then, when she was bored, she stripped me naked, and… and-”   
  
You butt in.   
“Oh, Akira, you don’t have to say it-”   
  
“NO. She raped me. And I came. I-I’ve never told anyone. Ever. When my parents came home, I told them she attacked me, and they kicked her out. I’ve never seen her since.”   
“...Akira. Oh my god. Are you-”   
  
“Yeah, I’m fine. It just… reminded me of that, you know? I think that’s why I always insist on control. I’m too scared to let that happen again, even though I know it won’t. I’m sorry for lying - you really did bring me close. I just couldn’t deal with the possibility of another person seeing me at my most vulnerable ever again, so I did whatever I could to make you finish before you saw me like that ever again. All of this is my fault.”   
  
“No.” You insist. “I shouldn’t have pushed that on you without asking. I shouldn’t have been like your sister. It must’ve felt horrible. I’m sorry.”   
  
He nods, not fully agreeing but nonetheless appreciating you, and you move to sit next to him. You sit next to each-other, cross-legged, on the middle of the bed.    
  
“So… got dark quick, huh?” You ask, nudging him.   
  
“Heh. I don’t think I’ve ever spoken that much before. Hey, I appreciate you pushing me to new boundaries. I think it helped.”   
  
You smile, and the infinite seas of your eyes clashed against each-other in a violent dual-wave of love.   
  
You lean in for a kiss, and it is passionate, and loving.   
  
“Hey…” Akira asks, in your embrace. “I wouldn’t mind trying to finish again.”   
  
“I wouldn’t mind either.” You agree.   
  
He stays cross-legged, and you sit on his crotch. Both of you explode with sexual electricity - bliss.   
  
“A-Akira…”   
  
“Futaba…”   
  
You kissed and embraced while fucking that night, moaning into each-other’s bodies while your hands wandered all over. Every single inch of your body crackled with love.   
  
“Mmph-”   
  
“Futabmmmmph-”   
  
You came while in his arms, and he did the same in yours. Akira looked happy. You felt happy for him, truly believing you had helped him overcome something.   
  
“F-FUTABA!”   
“AKIRAAAAAA!”   
  
You kept going, until the night made way for dawn.   
  
_ 8:30 am. _   
  
Sojiro took a quick glance at the room you two had slept in, saw two naked teenagers asleep in each-other’s arms, chuckled, and left to open up shop.    
  
_ 11:30 am. _   
  
A burst of joy filled your body when the first thing you saw, waking up, were his eyes.   
  
It was Sunday today. A day off.    
  
_ 12:30 pm. _   
  
Akira woke up, and you jumped with joy. He chuckled, seemingly having the same ideas you had, and stood up to hold you.   
  
And you held him back.   
  
The two of you fell back onto the bed, kissing furiously.    
  
You had a long day ahead of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M... SORRY
> 
> Feels HOURS
> 
> I know this one got a bit dark but fuck I had to give that baccstory
> 
> Anyway I love both Futaba and Akira and they're both cuties and aaaaaa I hope I can write more bc god these two are great in dynamic and smut aspects
> 
> k bye plz leave comment ty for read


	3. Rough/Undressing/Real feels hours (P5 SPOILERS FROM HERE ON)

You leaned into Akira’s chiseled chest, laying on top of him, holding him close.  
It was the day before the heist on the casino - supposedly your last, to Akechi, at least.   
  
Hopefully you had kept him in the dark well enough. The true plan was for Joker to be captured and fake his death, supposedly tricking the true mastermind. The only problem with that was if anything went wrong, Akira would be dead for real.   
Your boyfriend would be dead for real.   
  
His bare chest was warm, comforting. You felt the beat of his heart soothe you. Listening to it with closed eyes takes you from reality, from the dusty walls of his room. You feel as if you’re in the depths of mementos - the heart of human cognition beating, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-   
  
“Futaba?”   
  
His voice breaks you from your trance. You bring your head up groggily, pushing yourself up to look at him. Your glasses would reflect each other’s gaze if you weren’t so busy looking at his bare chest.   
  
“Are you alright?” He asks. “Sorry for interrupting you. It’s just getting late, and we should probably rest up for tomorrow, right?”   
  
“Mona’s really rubbing off on you, huh?” You ask, in a low tone, looking away.   
  
“That’s what I get for picking that little stray up, I guess.”   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
There was silence for a few moments.   
  
“Uhh, Futaba? Could you get off me?”   
  
“Hmph.” You refused.   
  
“P...please?”   
  
“Come onnnnn, Akira. Are either of us gonna sleep easy if we know you’re going into a deadly situation without us doing it one more time, just in case?” You moaned, crawling up his body clumsily, leaning towards his face.   
  
“B-but… we have a plan, right?” He looked confused.   
  
“That’s not the point.”   
  
“Then what is?”   
  
“Are you… oh my god, you’re a stupid one, you know that?” You spoke only the truth.   
“Wh-what?”   
  
“I… G-goddamnit,” You stuttered - how had he not picked up on this yet? “Are we really going to let you go and probably die without fucking one more time?!”   
  
He looked shocked for a moment, but regained his composure quickly.   
  
“K-keep it down! We don’t know if Sojiro’s still-”   
  
“He’s always gone by this time, come onnnn. We’ve got all night to ourselves again and I don’t know if I’ll ever see you again past tomorrow, so come on!” You almost jumped back onto his crotch, sitting on it in that very porn-like position that we all know so well.   
  
Akira didn’t respond. He looked to the side, embarrassed. It seemed like he still had problems with being out of control.   
  
You sighed. Time to do what you’d practiced.   
  
Feeling under his bed, you grabbed the rope he hid under there for special intimate occasions and pulled his hands together. You bound them to his bed frame.   
  
“Wh-what are you doing?” He asked, concerned.   
  
“Making one hopefully-not-the-last memory.” You responded, finishing the knot. “Safe word is diamond, as usual.”   
  
Then, you moved back to his crotch, and turned around so your back was to him, arched yourself backwards as if you were stretching every bone in your body - you felt him look at you - and began to slowly and carefully remove your upper clothing.   
  
“F-Futaba,” He interjected. “Y-you don’t have to…”   
  
You don’t respond, instead throwing your beloved greenish jacket to the floor, leaving just a shirt and bra. The shirt went next, and you made sure to slightly bend yourself sideways, giving Akira just a glimpse of your chest. Your bra went next, and it wasn’t long after that you felt a sizeable bulge forming beneath you.   
  
“Oh?” You tried your hardest to put on a sexy, sultry tone. “Do I feel something brewing below me?”   
  
Akira groaned - it was the good kind of groan, hard to explain, but you could tell by now.   
  
Shaking your hips and holding your hands above your head - you’d seen strippers do that, and you weren’t sure why, but Akira seemed to like it - you began to slowly remove your jean-shorts, in a sexier way than you knew you were capable of. You kicked them off with your left leg along with your panties, making sure Akira got a glimpse of it. You knew he loved those kneesocks.   
  
Lastly, you pushed yourself backwards, and unbuckled his belt, leaving his underwear as his last line of defense. Before taking that off too, you decided to use your special move.   
  
You lay back so your back was laying on his chest, and you were face-to-face with him, while upside-down. You put your best innocent look on your face, arching your body so he could see your chest, and kicking your legs upwards playfully.   


For once he was speechless, and not in the calm-collected way. He managed to stutter a few words out before his mind was presumably consumed by the growing blush on his face.  
  
“F-f-f-f-Futaba, you’re so… fucking hot.”   
  
You smiled. Mission complete.   
  
“I remember when you were the top.” You taunted, tapping him lightly on the nose.   
  
In his moment of shock, you used your feet to lift his underwear enough for his dick to come out. Without even looking - nobody would even consider trying to out-sexy you now.   
  
“W-whoa!” He exclaimed. “How did you-?”   
  
“Practice.” You taunted, sitting back up, your back to him and your front to his dick. Without hesitation, you sat on it. It was big, but it fit up your ass well enough. Probably wasn’t a good idea to take it all at once, though. You found yourself screaming a mix of pain, shock and excitement.   
  
It’s worth noting that you realised at this point that this was almost all for him - the sexy undressing, the sultry poses, the footwork, how you were riding with your back to him so he’d get a better view, and where you were taking it.   
  
After this, you were demanding a rematch. It’d be his turn then.   
  
For now, you marvelled at your ability to make the both of you moan, beginning to hop up and down on his dick.   
  
“F-futaba!” He groaned. “Have w-we even ever d-done anal b-before?!”   
  
“Nope!” You respond, feeling proud. “After this you are SO making me cum.”   
  
“Th-that’s fa-aaAAAAAAIR!” He moaned. “Goddamnit, why does your back have to be so hot?!”   
  
“Oh, you like my curves, do ya~?” You pulled your hair up into a bundle with two hands so he could see your full back. “Don’t blame you.”   
  
You felt him get bigger. Okay, it was time to at least get some satisfaction out of this.   
  
“Hey, if you like my body so much… am I the hottest girl you know?”   
  
“Wh-what?” He asked, clearly confused.   
  
You kept bouncing just to toy with him.   
  
“You hang out with a lot of cute girls, Joker. Don’t think I haven’t seen you looking at Panther’s butt. I mean, to be fair, me too, but still. Most of them are older than me as well. Wouldn’t you rather be fucking them right now?”   
  
“F-Futaba, what are you saying? Of course you’re the hottest.”   
  
“Am I?” GOD, you loved toying with him. “Am I really, with Makoto’s huge ass and Haru’s soft little moans? Am I, against that curvy shogi player and that busty journalist?! AM I, WHEN COMPARED TO THAT DOCTOR WITH THE LONG, COMMANDING LEGS AND YOUR GODDAMN TEACHER’S MAID OUTFIT?!”   
  
...Was this toying or was it just mean? Maybe the best words for it were aggressively mischievous.   
  
He groaned in response, so you pushed further.   
  
“TELL ME, AKIRA. TELL ME I’M THE GODDAMN HOTTEST GIRL YOU’VE EVER MET. TELL ME-”   
  
“Y-you are! You’re the hottest girl I-I’ve ever known!”   
  
“Am I?” You chuckled, worried about this new side of yourself - but not stopping your bouncing or taunting either. “Maybe you should prove it to me. Maybe you should cum inside me to prove how much you love me!”   
  
You tilted your head to the side, and one eye locked with his two. His entire body was shaking and arching under you. Pure pleasure seemed to pour through him at an alarming rate.   
  
“I’m waiting, Akira! It shouldn’t be this long for a girl who’s supposedly the hottest you’ve ever known!”   
  
“I-I’m trying! I’M TRYING!” He sputtered, pushing himself harder.   
  
“OOH!” You exclaimed. “You’re so big now! Come on, don’t you just want to let it all out? Give it to me, Akira, give it-”   
  
You were interrupted by an explosion of warm liquid in your ass. Akira moaned with shame and happiness.   
  
“Yesssss, that’s it.” You let a breath out. “Good boy.”   
  
Lifting yourself off the dick and ignoring the cum covering it and your ass, you turned and crawled towards Akira.   
  
You looked him in the eyes. “Have fun?”   
  
“Y-yeah. Sorry for being reluctant. I think I need to get to terms with that.”   
  
“Whatevs. Hey, my turn now, right?”   
  
“D-definitely - and it won’t be for the last time.” He nodded.   
  
You untied him, and he sat up, stretching his arms.   
  
“I’ll get the blindfold?”   
  
“Nope. You got to see my curves, I get to see your abs.”   
  
“Fair.”   
  
And then you were tied up, and you were also surprised at the efficiency you two had reached.   
  
Your arms were behind your back, and your legs seemed to be free for once. Most of the rope seemed to be focused on pushing your boobs forward and restraining your arms, which it seemed to have succeeded with.   
  
Akira pushed you down to your back so you lay on his pillow, looking up at him. Your eyes locked for a moment, and he began to lean into you. You interjected.   
  
“Whoa-whoa-whoa. Are we really going to do missionary? For such a special and dangerous occasion as this? Come onnnnn…” Your moans - not the hot kind - seemed to grate against Akira’s ears as he grimaced.   
  
“You know what?” He asked, slowly leaning backwards. His glasses shone over - you could no longer see his eyes.   
  
He stood up, walking away from the bed so you could only see half of him without turning.   
  
“You…” He continued. “Have been quite dominant lately. And as hot as it is, I think it’s time I started acting the same. We’re both switches, right?” His voice was cold, calm, collected, but with an undertone of what seemed like tension.   
  
“A-Akira?” You ask, timidly. “Are you okay?”   
  
“You wanted to cum, right?” He asks, ignoring you, and returning to the bed holding something.   
  
“Y-yeah.”   
  
“You’re lucky I care. I could do whatever I wanted to you right now, you know. Whatever I was into, and it wouldn’t matter what you wanted. In fact, I think I’m going to.”   
  
“A-Akira? AKIRA?”   
  
He ignores you, leaning in to grab your face.   
  
“W-WAIT! DIAMOND! D-DIAMOND!” You yell, closing your eyes.   
  
Silence. You open your eyes to see Akira back to normal.   
  
“You okay?” He asks.   
  
“W-w-was that for real?”   
  
“No, no. Just trying to spice it up a little. Sorry if I scared you.”   
  
“Oh.” You pause for a moment, wondering if you wanted that to continue or not. “You know what, you’re right. I need a bit of subbiness in my life. Let’s try something new. Be rough with me. I’ve been wanting to try it, and no better time than now, right?”   
  
“Be… rough. You sure?”   
  
“Positive. Do whatever you want.”   
  
Akira smiles, your faces still close. He uses two thumbs to open your mouth wide.   
  
“You’re so cute.” He jokes, glasses covered in light once again. “Whatever I want, right? Sure.”   
  
Moving a hand behind him, he grabs whatever he picked up earlier, and shoves it into your mouth. You are confused for a moment, before realising it’s your goddamn panties. What a lewd fucker your boyfriend was.   
  
...Although, you had wondered when he was going to get rough like this. You kind of had a thing for being used, if you were honest.   
  
Akira, wordlessly, picked you up and turned you around. Your face was now against his pillow, and your ass was up to him. You had almost forgotten demanding to look at him during.   
  
He grabbed your ass, and you moaned through your panties, which would’ve been gross in literally any other situation, but this time could have been the last, so fuck it, right?

  
Without hesitation, he forced himself inside you. Your pussy lit up with pleasure - god, he was big. God, he felt good. God, how the fuck did you find a guy this goddamn perfect?   
  
He continued thrusting, making you slightly moan with every movement. You probably sounded like a pornstar with all your squeaks and moans.   
  
Akira slapped your ass, and you yelped.   
  
“You like that, slut?” Name calling had been approved as A-Ok a while back. You were happy to see it return. “You enjoying being helpless down there?” You felt him let his free hand wander, groping around your back. He reached your shoulders, and moved down to your chest. He didn’t waste any time in grabbing you there, too. He taunted again.   
  
“You like that? Go on, tell me you like it.”   
  
You responded with a muffled “MMMPHYESH!” He approved by grabbing you tighter.   
  
After the boob-fondling was well and done, and you were getting closer, he moved his hand back up to your hair, grabbing it roughly. You did not protest.   
  
“You want me to pull you closer, right, bitch?” You heard a slight faltering in his voice - he didn’t seem to like calling you that, but he continued nonetheless. “You want me to give you as much as possible?”   
  
You moaned yes again, and without hesitation, he pulled on your long, ginger hair, forcing you closer to him - if that was even possible at this point. With his free hand, he slapped your rear end again. Why did that feel so good when it was literally pain?   
  
No time to dwell on that now. You were getting close. He seemed to know, and began to thrust even faster.   
  
Faster. A moan.   
  
Faster. More.   
  
Even faster. An ass-slap.   
  
Even fucking faster. Your gag fell out, and your moans reached an apex, shaking the old walls of the attic.   
For just a sweet, sweet moment, you were in pure ecstasy. Your orgasm was wonderful, and the world seemed to slow as if time was savouring the moment with you.   
  
And then the tiredness - the genuine exhaustion from the pleasure that you put each other through - hit you like a ton of bricks. You genuinely collapsed, with a content look on your face.   
  
  
  
You woke up to movement. You were being carried somewhere by familiar arms. Familiar, warm arms… you fell back asleep.   
  
The next time you emerged, you were being carried through your room’s door.   
  
The next time, it was to song lyrics. A soothing song.   
  
_ I can’t get my mind out of those memories… _ _   
_ _   
_ Looking around, you noticed Akira tiptoeing out, presumably trying not to wake you.   
  
_ Now time to tell them “Don’t take my dream”- _ _   
_ _   
_ You stop him. “A-Akira?” He freezes in his tracks, turning to look at you.   
  
“H-hey. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.”   
  
“Th-that’s okay. What’s this song?”   
  
“Just found it in your playlist. Tried to soothe you to sleep or something, I don’t know.”   
  
_ Still music keeps on turning me from the words that hurt my soul _ _   
_ _   
_ “Oh, you cutie. Thanks.” You smile, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. You noticed you were wearing clothes again, and that your butt hurt. Worth it.   
  
“Yeah, sure.” He responds. “Well, seeya.” He begins to walk out.   
  
“W-wait!”   
  
“What’s up?”   
  
“Before you go… just hold me one more time?”   
  
“S-sure.”   
  
_ Removing doubts from my miiiind… _ _   
_ You lay next to each other; embracing, for a long time. If you didn’t have to get up early tomorrow, you’d suggest going at it again.   
  
“F-Futaba? I should go.”   
  
Before he could say any more, you kissed him - and he returned it, the two of you holding each other tightly.   
  
After breaking it, you looked him in the eyes, holding his cheeks.   
  
“I love you. Come back alive or I’ll never suck you off again.”   
  
He chuckled. “Don’t worry. Akechi has nothing against the power of your sucking-off skills.”   
  
“He better not.”   
  
“Trust me, he doesn’t.” He explains, pushing your arms off him and standing up.   
  
“Do you really have to go?” You ask, leaning towards him.   
  
“Yeah. I do. But I’ll see you again in a few days… and if I don’t… well, I guess you’ll remember me as that guy who forced you to suck on your panties the last time you were alone with him.”   
  
Your laughter turned to a low cry as he walked out. You were sad he left without saying any more, but you knew it would’ve been impossible to go if he’d stayed any longer.   
  
You closed your door, taking one last look at him as he tiptoed down the stairs, leaving with the spare key you had given him, and lay down on your bed to cry.   
  
Everything sucked. Before, you had been able to protect him, but this time he’d be dealing with an entire police force with no persona and no navigation.   
  
Maybe that’s why you two always wanted to be in control. Because you wanted to protect each other.   
  
The music, which had long since faded into the background, soothed you to sleep.   
  
_ I can't remember the smile that you gave it to me _

_ I have no way to tell you "don't walk away" _

_ Still sorrow keeps on tying me but my soul wants to get freed _

_ Let my heart loose from a chain _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi so
> 
> just decided to go for it why not
> 
> a few things:
> 
> yes you do know that song, anyone wanna guess?
> 
> im aware the tying up isnt realistic i just don't really enjoy writing scenes of being tied up so i kind of cartoonishly skip it
> 
> im sorry if anyone didnt like the rough sex but i just wanted to test the waters etc bc this IS going to get dark soon and i just want to know where to go with that
> 
> yes i fucking went there with the feels no you cannot stop me
> 
> please leave feedback ily thanks for reading owo


	4. Sadness/Argument/F E E L S

You sunk into your chair with a groan of nervousness. It was around midnight, and you’d just got home from your ‘final’ heist, Sae Niijima. Of course, as was common knowledge, it was all a trick. However, the tricking involved your boyfriend being arrested and interrogated, and killed. Supposedly. It was too much to go over in your head, so you decided to give it a rest and… do something fun. Yeah. Distract yourself.   
  
What to do… without Akira…   
  
Two hours passed of extreme boredom. Normally around this time you’d be going at it like rabbits.   
  
You filled the rest of the time with looking at pictures of him, thinking about him, reading old chat logs…   
  
Eventually you managed to sleep. The next day was the hardest. You awoke without him. Without his eyes to reflect the morning light into yours. Without his arms, his shirtless body. His messy bed hair, his-   
  
You could go on for eons.   
  
As usual, you stayed in your room all day, browsing various forums, refreshing, refreshing, refreshing… until you caught something in the corner of your eye. On the far side of your desk was a crumpled up piece of paper…    
  
Your promise list. Wow, this brought back memories, even if they were only of a few months ago. You remembered the moment where you had completed every last one, and he’d given you a reward - at the time, a pat on the head, which sparked your love for him - but as you grew closer, you got your reward in the form of more than just a few pats.    
  
And then you remembered the feeling of him. God, inside you, god, you needed that again-   
  
And you began to cry.   
  
Fuck. Fuck, you were a mess. You thought… you thought you could survive a day without him. You could, right? Yeah. That was the promise, right? Being okay without him around? Didn’t you finish that one too…?   
  
You turned the paper to see one final promise:   
  
‘Being okay without Akira around.’   
  
And it wasn’t complete. No tick. It wasn’t crossed out. No gold star.   
  
Nothing. You remembered now. You had skipped it. Just to be with him. It was cute at the time, but now that he was gone…   
  
_ Were you really okay without him around? _ __   
__   
God, you couldn’t fucking take this anymore. You were so stupid. You skipped a promise and got a reward, just like before. Just like with Kana.   
  
You almost spasmed in your fucking chair. Goddamnit, you hadn’t changed. Fucking hell. You could almost hear the adults in your head again, berating you, telling you that you were the one that FUCKING KILLED HER. YOU WERE THE ONE THAT KILLED YOUR MOTHER, AND IF AKIRA DIES HERE, IT’LL BE YOUR FAULT AS WELL-   
  
You tried to calm yourself down. Thoughts of him, thoughts of Sojiro, the group, thievery, palaces -   
  
Your palace.   
  
And the thoughts were back. The voices, too. Holy shit, no, no, not again, you couldn’t go back to being locked in your room forever, no. NO. You had to get out, you had to stop these thoughts, somehow, somehow -    
  
Him. Him, goddamnit, you were too obsessed with him, and you had just started a fucking breakdown by remembering that, but he was your only way out right now. You needed thoughts of him, a rush of emotions, of feelings, of something!   
  
...Oh, yeah. That was a way for a rush of feeling about a special someone.   
  
So, for the first time in forever, your hands crept down to between your legs and into your underwear, to stave off day-nightmares.   
  
It was quick and dirty. You imagined him holding you tight and gently feeling all over your body, telling you it was all going to be okay.   
  
“It’s okay. I’m here, Futaba. I’ll always be here.”   
  
You hated that you had to pretend to tell yourself that. You couldn’t even survive a day without him, dammit. You had been so proud of being able to go out, see the world, have friends, but all you’d really done is anchor yourself to a guy instead of a room.   
  
You couldn’t do anything without him.   
  
...Saddest Orgasm of all time award goes to…   
  
  
When he got back, you were relieved first and foremost, but mainly upset that you were so relieved. Despite that, you were still happy he was okay. Well, mostly okay. From his joint account with Sae, it seemed like he’d gone through a lot of shit.   
  
If you could punch the policeman that kicked him in the head, you would. But you had bigger fish to fry now. Akechi. Possibly some kind of mastermind. Maybe even the guys that killed your Mum.   
  
...But first, fucking. In his attic room that night, as you had many times before, you both expressed your love for each other. Except this time, it was different. You were unenthusiastic, and he was too tense to notice. It felt like he was just doing it to blow off steam.    
  
Midway through, you were on your front as he fucked you from behind - strangely silently. No flirting, no dirty talk, no smug attitude. Just grunts. You had barely even undressed. He was half shirtless, and you had barely pulled your underwear down when he got inside. Nothing about this was hot.   
  
You stopped him.   
  
“Akira? Could we hold up a sec?”   
  
“Huh?” He asked, pulling himself out.   
  
“Are… are you… okay?” You asked, turning yourself around to face him.   
  
“H-huh? What do you mean?” He was confused, so he sat down next to you. You did the same, so you were sitting cross legged across from each other.   
  
“I don’t know, you seem… silent. Distracted. I… I don’t know, nevermind, don’t worry, where were we?” You waved away the conflict, not sure what you wanted to say.   
  
“No.” He stopped you, leaning towards you and taking your hand. Still suave, somehow. “What’s bothering you? Did something happen while I was gone? Something in the Metaverse?”   
  
...Metaverse. Oh. Now it all clicked.    
  
You looked him in his eyes nervously, and felt something sick, something churning in your stomach. It felt… wrong. Something wasn’t right anymore.   
  
Your body quivering, you asked him:   
  
“A-Akira, are you just using me to blow off steam? Not just right now - well, especially right now, but in general, do you use me to feel better about things to do with the thieves and the Metaverse? Do I help you… I don’t know… express rage, or something?” You didn’t know why you were scared to ask.   
  
His hands twitched, and he began to talk - and then stopped again, instead taking a breath. He looked shocked, as if you had said something he either didn’t want you to know or didn’t know about himself. He clenched his hands into fists and grunted.   
  
“Listen, Futaba… it’s stressful to be the leader. Sometimes, when games and training aren’t doing it for me, I need other sources. Not exclusively you, but-”   
  
You gasped.   
  
“Not exclusively me?! Are you- Are you seeing-?”   
  
“No! No, no, that’s not what I meant.” He quickly explained. “I just… I don’t know, I feel guilty saying this, but having control over you felt nice. I had something in my life I could control, finally, and then when you started wanting to take control, it felt even better, like I could just… sit back and feel good, I don’t know.”   
  
The words hung in the air for a moment. Everything seemed warped and strange.    
  
“Okay,” He began. “Maybe that was a bad choice of words.”   
  
“So… so, I was just an outlet to you?” You asked, not wanting to believe it.   
  
“What? No-”   
  
“Then what was I?!” You snapped at him, the stress of the past few days bursting out of you. “What was I, if not something that could just ‘make you feel good’?!”   
  
“Hey, come on, it isn’t like that-” He tried to calm you down.   
  
“You know, when you were gone, Akira,” You were flustered now - you felt tears coming, and blushes overtook you. “I realised that I was too clingy to you, and that I couldn’t goddamn survive a day without you. I had just latched on to another comforting thingy, like my old room.” Your hands began to move erratically, emotionally. “Being without you was like being outside for the first time in a year. It was horrible and stressful, and I thought I’d tell you and we could learn from it, and I really COULD complete the last promise…”   
  
You paused for a moment, taking a breath, and locked eyes with him. He looked scared, but you continued anyway.   
  
“But… BUT MAYBE I JUST DON’T WANT TO BE WITH YOU AT ALL ANYMORE!”   
  
That was probably the stupidest thing you’d ever said. Overreaction, right? You were joking, right? It was part of the roleplay, right?   
  
...No. Akira looked hurt. Tears filled his eyes, his glasses steaming up.   
  
“I-I’m sorry, that was too much-” You tried to explain, reaching out to him.   
  
He batted your hand away.    
  
“You really wanna be okay without me around, Futaba?” His voice was cold, calm, and mean-sounding.    
  
“A-Akira? P-please don’t talk like that right now.”   
  
“I thought you wanted to complete your promise. If you really want to be okay without me, then why are you even here? G-go home and sulk in your room like you used to.” He stood up and turned away to mask his calm persona cracking.   
  
“P-please, hey,” You stood up as well, so he could see that you were crying too. “Don’t talk like that. I’ll do anything, I do wanna be close to you, I-I’ll wear a collar, I’ll suck you off, I’ll call you master, I’ll-”   
  
“Goddamnit, it’s NOT ABOUT THE SEX, FUTABA.” His yell sounded like Sojiro’s. It was stern, commanding, but also messy and uncontrolled. “If you feel like we spend too much time together, then why are you goddamn here?! Get out!”   
  
“But it is! It is about the sex!” You snapped back. “You admitted to using me as some kind of outlet! You didn’t care what I was feeling as long as you were in control!”   
  
“I’m sorry if I wanted control over one thing in my messed up life as the leader of a group of worldwide known teenage vigilantes who, according to the headline news, just fucking killed himself! What did you want me to say?! ‘No, I was fucking you because I  __ loved  you, Futaba.’ Was that it? Is that what you wanted?!”   
  
You felt reality hit you like a ton of bricks. Everything was… wasn’t from love? What? Did he not… did he… really not-   
  
The tears were full on now. You shook your body aggressively, angrily - for no reason in particular other than rage - making you stumble backwards into Akira’s shelves. You nearly fell, but grabbed them to stabilise yourself.   
  
Akira asked you something, but you didn’t hear it. Everything seemed like it was turning, shaking, twisting. You felt sick.   
  
“Y-y’know, Akira-” You didn’t care if you were interrupting him or not, because talking was hard in the state you were suddenly in. “I know you’ve been in relationships before, a lot of them, but… You’re my f-first one. So please forgive me if I was even s-s-slightly optimistic.”   
  
“W-wait, did you actually-”   
  
The rest of his words were a slurred blur as the shock of the situation continued to physically exhaust you. God, you felt sick. You had to get home.    
  
So you turned, and walked home. It was more of a stumble than a walk, and Akira tried to stop you, but you flipped him off. Talking was too hard.    
  
When you stumbled through your front door, nearly forgetting to lock it, Sojiro was fast asleep. You had hoped he would be able to comfort you.   
  
Before going to your room, you took a quick detour to the bathroom and hurled a few times. God, what had the shock done to you?   
  
You locked your room’s door and collapsed on your bed. Nothing was okay. Everything sucked. It sucked more than when your boyfriend(?) was about to be assassinated, somehow. You fell asleep still shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love u so much futaba its all gonna be ok bean 
> 
> ily for reading thank uuuuuuu 
> 
> And thank you for the NICE COMMENTS AAAAAUGH they keep me going so much
> 
> i'll try and post the next chapter sooner, but no promises >:)


	5. Non-con/Betrayal/Weakness

Shido’s palace infiltration was… awkward, at best. You tried to keep it professional, but whenever you had to navigate, or directly interact with Joker, you couldn’t quite stay composed. Blushes, shaking, normal anxiety stuff. You were used to it, but you never expected to feel it around _him._   
  
Maybe it was a good thing, though. He was the replacement for your room, right? The anchor that kept you sane. That kept you locked to some safe spot, so you could skip promises, lie, and stay stuck in a perpetual loop of hatred like the little SHIT YOU WERE-  
  
Happy thoughts. Haaaappy thoughts.  
  
  
You watched from above as the team confronted the IT company president’s shadow and his two secretaries. It went as normal until one of the secretaries cast a mass dormina spell.   
  
Within seconds, almost everyone was soundly asleep… in a bad way. You watched in almost-horror as the president swooped up into the air on his fairy-like wings, and swooped back down, sword-first, flying directly at-  
  
Akira.  
  
Oh god. He wouldn’t survive that. He’s asleep, he’s helpless, he’s-  
  
_But shouldn’t you let him die? He used you. He took you and used you to let his rage out. You could’ve been just another shadow to him. Another confidant. Another benefit.___  
__  
_Go on. Let him be skewered. Watch his guts spread out across the room. Watch him DIE. DO IT-___  
__  
“Hnngh, No! I won’t let you!” You pressed a big red button - single use - on Prometheus’s dashboard. “FINAL GUARD!”  
  
A dome of green energy surrounded the team, and the shadow’s blade collided with it, reflecting the attack into its own chest.   
  
It turned to dust, and you caught a glimpse of Akira.  
  
His eyes were wide open, and he smirked at you.  
  
MotherFUCKER.  
  
  
  
“That’s four letters of introduction.” Akira explained, once the group had made their way to a safe room. “We should retreat for now. I don’t want to raise suspicions too high, and we should be fully prepared for whatever’s in the engine room.”  
  
You… kind of hated that he was right. Was this spite you were feeling?  
  
After leaving the palace, the thieves went their separate ways, trying very hard not to be seen around the diet building. You and Akira had to take the same route home, which was normally romantic, but recently awkwardness had set in, so he had taken to going a slightly longer way.  
  
Today, however, as you left the general area of the diet, he approached you. He tapped you on the shoulder from behind, and spoke confidently, almost pinning you to an alley wall by blocking you with his arm and leaning over you, as if he was a jock in a highschool movie.  
“Hey. You saved me back there. Guess you do care about me after all, huh-?” He leaned in closer, and you squirmed.  
  
“G-get away. That was dangerous-”  
  
“What do you say we get dangerous together?”  
  
“Wh-what? A-Akira, you’re scaring me, please.”  
  
He leaned in closer, so he was breathing on the side of your neck. He grabbed your back, and you yelped.  
  
“You know… nobody would know if we did anything here.”  
  
“N-no! G-get away from me!”  
  
You pushed him back, flailing in fear. You frantically stumbled away, trying to leave as quickly as possible, but he grabbed you harshly by the arm and forced you to the wall.  
  
“Agh! A-Akira, wh-why? I-”  
  
“Nobody would believe you either. If you told them… let’s see…” He began to massage your shoulders, and your coat fell to the ground. “Akira Kurusu assaulted you in an alley? You’d get one of three responses. The first would be-” He began to move his hands downward, caressing your hips, cupping your ass.   
  
“N-no, A-A-A-Akira, p-p-p-puh-please, I-” Tears were already everywhere. You couldn’t understand. Why, why the fuck did he have to do this? Couldn’t he tell how horrible this made you feel? Did he care?!  
  
He continued with his list, ignoring you.   
“You’d tell my friends, or your friends, hey, Akira Kurusu assaulted me, and they’d say, him? The leader of the Phantom Thieves? No, he’s wonderful. He saved me.” He mocked, seemingly enjoying the power as he burrowed into your jean shorts with one hand and kept you forced against the wall with the other, grabbing your chest at the same time as forcing it into submission.  
  
“Or,” He continued, now under your shirt with one hand, and slightly rubbing with the other, “You’d tell the police. And they’d say… Akira Kurusu is a dead man. How do you know him? And then they’d arrest you.” He pushed his body up against yours now. Personal space wasn’t an option. “I can’t imagine the things they would do to you, an innocent, young, pretty girl, all away from any cameras, or law, or anything resembling safety.”  
  
The smile on his face was malicious. Horrible, as if he was enjoying seeing you like this. It was a safe bet that he was.  
  
“A-Akira, p-please, p-PLEASE,” You tried to get your voice as loud as possible, to get someone, anyone, to hear you, but these streets were empty at night. He had planned this, hadn’t he? “You’re just like… you’re just like Shido, assaulting a-”  
  
He cut you off by violently grabbing you by the throat, and holding you high in the air. He squeezed tight, and you could barely breathe.  
  
“Do not compare me to him.” This was almost a completely different personality. What more was he hiding? How evil was he, really? “You’re the one who BETRAYED ME!”   
  
And with that, he tossed you across the alley, not so you would hit into a wall, but so you skid across the grimy, wet ground. He stepped towards you slowly, forebodingly, as you tried to stand and run.   
  
“Everything was perfect, Futaba. Everything in my life served a perfect purpose, everyone helped me in the exactly perfect way, and in return, I was a phantom thief. I delivered gentlemanly justice, saving and reforming society. But you said no, didn’t you?”  
  
He squatted down to be level with you, and pulled you up by your messy hair, roughly, so your already cracked glasses fell off your face.   
“You had to decide that you wanted more. But there’s your problem.” Your face sagged, still sobbing. “You’re not the one who decides, get it? I’m the leader, I’m the Joker, I’m the trickster, I MAKE THE RULES!”  
  
You expected some kind of random, irrational movement, so you closed your eyes and braced…  
  
Nothing. When you opened them, however, Akira’s cock was above you. Fully erect.   
  
“Now, I’m sorry we had to skip foreplay, but it really is your fault. I hope this-” He grunted as he yanked you up to your knees, so you were head to head with it. “Reminds you of how amazing I am at this. Next time, hopefully, I won’t have to force you, but for now, this is for your own good.”  
  
He thrust forward while roughly pulling on your hair, and then it was in your mouth.  
  
And you goddamn hated it.  
  
You couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t move. All you could do was look up at his deranged, lunatic-like, smug ass smile, while he looked down on you, using you, making you nothing but a toy.  
  
You probably would’ve been into this a month ago. Anything for Akira, right?  
  
  
  
  
  
After he was done with you, he threw you to the floor harshly to choke on his cum. You retched.   
  
“Now,” He explained, redressing himself like a businessman, “Meet me here tomorrow at the same spot, same time. Wear skimpier underwear, let me do whatever I want to you, and I’ll consider it an apology.”  
  
You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. This couldn’t be him. This had to be a trick. It had to be some kind of metaverse illusion, or a mind jack, or - or SOMETHING, ANYTHING, THIS COULDN’T BE REAL.  
  
“A-Akira.” You managed to croak out of your sticky mouth as he walked away. “Wh-why? Why did you do this? Why did you become this all of a sudden?”  
  
Without turning, he responded.   
“I did it to show you I still control you. To show dominance. You will always be mine, Futaba. And to answer your second question…” He adjusted his glasses. “I was always like this. You were just too head-over-heels to notice.”  
  
And then he walked away, leaving you in only kneesocks, some half-torn underwear, and a sticky shirt, laying in the middle of a random alley at midnight.  
  
You didn’t have the strength to move. You knew you had to get out of there, that it was dangerous, that something could happen, but your body was just too weak. No. You were too weak. You were worthless. Nothing but Akira’s property.  
  
You fell into a deep, exhausted, vulnerable sleep.  
  
And you woke up in a silk bed, the most comfortable bed you had ever felt.  
  
You wore nothing but a towel, and you were wet. Not sexually - your whole body was wet with warm water - and you felt clean, as if you were freshly bathed. Unfortunately, nothing could wash away the lingering scent of what Joker did to you.  
  
That asshole. He was truly unforgivable, as Yusuke would say.   
  
Now where had he taken you…? The bed was pink, and bigger than your entire room, nearly. Was this a snazzy hotel? Did he really make this much money from phantom thievery?  
  
Holding your towel - which barely covered anything, quite frankly - close to you so it wouldn’t fall, you carefully crawled off the bed and stood in the room it was in.   
  
The room was huge. Huge and pink - closets, cupboards, an entire balcony, plants, plants everywhere, humongous stuffed animals - all pink, and all very posh. This seemed to be a stereotypical ‘girl’s’ room. Blech. If he knew you at all he’d know you hated this kind of stuff.  
  
The door was slightly ajar, and as you inched closer, you began to hear footsteps. You had planned to put on more clothes from the millions of drawers, but he was coming. Fuck. You had to find somewhere to hide - under the bed, maybe? The balcony? No, you couldn’t go outside like this - ugh, but there was no time to change. Balcony it is.  
  
Your heart pounded as the footsteps approached. They sounded different. Lighter than normal. Was he tiptoeing or something?  
  
The balcony door was locked, and incredibly stiff. You couldn’t budge it, but you tried with all your might.  
  
It seemed you had run out of time as you heard the footsteps enter the room. You turned with fear in your soul. What was he going to-  
  
The figure who had entered the room gasped.   
  
“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you!”  
  
You dropped the towel in shock. Oops, boobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry
> 
> again sorry for not updating ive been busy jhhghgjhhgngnjjjgjgjggngngngjg
> 
> i hope the events of this chapter don't change anyone's opinion of this story, but this was always the plan. to prove this:  
if you look back in the previous chapters you'll see Akira has control issues and acts super confident during sex, always feeling the need to be in control and be powerful. it gets to the point where he is embarrassed and sheepish while not in control, he hates this. he takes all of this to an extreme here, thinking it will give him true dominance.  
(also i did say this was gonna get dark so)
> 
> owo??? who is the mystery person at the end?!?!?!?
> 
> yes i am a terrible person btw thank you for asking
> 
> ly thanks for reading


	6. LESBIANS/ARE/COOL

Your sudden nakedness shook you. You quickly scrambled to pick up the towel, holding it tightly to your chest.   
  
The figure - presumably the person who brought you here - turned themselves away as quickly as possible, covering their face and frantically closing the door behind them. As they turned back, you saw their face again, and nearly felt more shock than last time.   
  
It was Haru motherfucking Okumura. She wore a bright pink, fluffy gown. You could just barely see her cleavage through the upper gap. Hers were bigger than yours, which made sense, but you couldn’t help but still be in awe. If you looked from just the right angle, you could see a slight hint of magenta lingerie.    
  
You felt more gay than ever.    
  
“I-I’m sorry!” She stuttered, repeating herself. “I-I didn’t mean for you to see me wearing this- o-or f-f-for me to… see you l-like that, either.” She blushed. You did too.   
  
“N-no, it’s f-fine.” You quickly wrapped the towel around yourself, tightly, this time. “B-but why am I naked? And why are you-? And where are we? The last thing I remember is… oh, god, Akira…” You grasped your head and shook it.   
  
She paused for a moment, just as confused as you. “...Akira? Okay, let me sit you down. I’ll get you some clothes, too.” She gestured for you to sit on the bed. You obliged.   
  
As she dug through a pile of what seemed to be newly cleaned washing, she explained to you what had happened.   
  
“Some drunk guy found you out in the open, lying in an alleyway, half-undressed. Luckily, it doesn’t seem like he did anything except for calling the police and an ambulance. Once you had spent… some time,” She took a sharp breath. “In the hospital, I convinced them to transfer you here to rest.”   
  
“H-here? Why not Leblanc?”   
  
Haru grimaced as she brought a neatly folded pile of your old clothes over to you. You remembered what he did to you in them.   
  
“Futaba,” She paused. “I know… I know what Akira does to people.”   
  
“What?” You shook your head. “I’m gonna need a swift explanation of that one.” You clutched your towel tighter.   
  
“I… I saw it happen to Ann. He - he makes you feel like you’re worthless without him. Like he’s the only thing that you should care about. Like…”   
  
“...Like my room.”   
  
“Y-yes, I suppose so. You know, he did it to Ryuji too. And Yusuke. I think… even Akechi, at one point. Makoto too. Possibly all at the same time.”   
  
“B-but he told me that they were… they were in the past!”   
  
“I’m not sure.” She admitted, brushing her fingers through her hair slightly. “I just… All I know is Ann came to me crying one day, wearing some posh dress, while I was finishing up on the school rooftop, and she was saying things like ‘he hurts me, he raped me’ and she was _ hurt. _ A-and I tried to help her, I did, but-”    
  
She bit her lip.   
  
“...I got her to calm down, and she told me all the horrible things he’d done, to Makoto, to Yusuke, to everyone. How he was worse than Kamoshida.” Haru tensed, her fists clenching. “But then, all of a sudden, Akira showed up. He looked angry, but didn’t want to show it. He turned to Ann, ignoring me, and gestured for her to follow him, and as if we had never talked, walked right over to him and pecked him on the cheek.”   
  
“Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-” You were struggling to process everything.   
  
“But then she turned to me, and she looked scared. Like she had to do everything he said, or…” She shook her head. “Then, he walked up to me, and without a word, he just grabbed me. He grabbed me all over. Before I could scream, he pushed his lips to mine, and - and Ann just watched, and - ”   
  
Haru wiped a tear from her eye. “Well. It’s all over now. He didn’t do anything too bad, but he did tell me that I would be ‘his, soon’. I asked Ann the next morning and she smiled at me, but then when Joker wasn’t looking, she told me to ‘stay away from him.’ So, I did. But, it seems, instead of coming for me, he went to you. I-I’m so sorry. I should have said something. I can’t imagine-”   
  
“N-no!” You interrupted, tears steaming up your glasses. “It’s not your fault! It’s only his! That rotten, cheating, assaulting-”   
  
Haru chuckled. “Wow, you’re really angry with him, huh?”   
  
“Sure I am! Why wouldn’t I be?!”   
  
“N-no, I just mean - you want to do something, yes?”   
  
“W-well, yeah, but he told me while he was… y’know, that there was no way to arrest him. He’s freakin dead, according to the police.”   
  
“True… Apologies for bringing it up. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t do anything rash.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
The two of you paused for a long moment. It seemed like you were both taking in the fact that such horrible things had happened to you.   
  
“So… why am I naked, by the way?”   
  
“Oh! Yes, I’m terribly sorry. I should’ve explained that first. I just finished having you cleaned up for the day. Don’t worry, I made sure my servants didn’t try and take advantage.”   
  
“Wait, for the day?”   
  
“Oh… yes. It’s… It’s hard to tell you, but-”   
  
“B-but what? How long have I been out?”   
  
“...It’s been a month. It was… Christmas, yesterday, actually. The doctors say it seems like you were in such shock, that-”   
  
“ISSOJIROOKAYDOESAKIRAKNOWI’MHEREWHATHAPPENEDTOAKECHIAAAAAAUUGHHHHHH-”   
  
Your towel fell off again.   
  
  
After another rush of blushes and scrambles, you scurried to the bed’s covers, and buried yourself in them, leaving the towel behind. You poked your head out next to the pillows and called for Haru to sit next to you. She explained that:   
  
  
Sojiro was fine, and had been informed discreetly of what Akira had done. He was playing dumb for now. He knew where you were, but had not come to see you yet because Haru feared Akira would find out somehow.   
  
Akira had no clue where you were, but talked about nothing but you. He rarely talked about anything else. You were the only thing that mattered, apparently. He would do anything.   
  
Akechi was dead, and Shido had confessed his crimes. Despite this, society seemed stagnant.    
  
The explanation had taken quite a while, so it was quite late at night now. You had only noticed once you’d calmed down.   
  
“Stagnant? What do you mean?”   
  
“I’m not sure. I think we expected… well, wanted… people to cheer for us. Like every other time, yes? But this time, everyone just seems concerned. Nobody seems to believe that it was our doing at all.”    
  
“Nobody? Was the calling card public?”   
  
“As public as it could be. You had that plan for all the screens in the city, yes? We managed to execute it with your laptop, but with some… technical difficulties. Without you, all we managed was a few TVs.”   
  
“Oh… I’m sorry.”   
  
“No, please do not worry! None of this is your fault. It’s Akira’s.”   
  
You smiled. She was reassuring.   
  
“Now…” She continued. “How about you put on your clothes?”   
  
You frowned as she stood up and brought them to you. As she handed them to you, you took a closer look at them. Your signature outfit. Green jacket, white t-shirt, stockings…   
  
You clenched your fists, and the clothes wrinkled.   
  
“Is everything alright?” Haru asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.   
  
“I…”   
  
You gulped, and with a burst of rage, you threw them violently into the air, scattering them across the room.   
  
“F-Futaba?!”   
  
“Those clothes…” You muttered. “These are… the same ones I was wearing when he…”   
  
“Oh, Futaba, I’m sorry-”   
  
“No. I won’t - I won’t ever wear these EVER AGAIN.” You were yelling now, but you didn’t care. “Those clothes were skimpy, messy and scruffy. I wore them because HE liked them. I won’t do that anymore. I’m not the me that needs to do what he wants anymore, and I’ll prove that by wearing what I want!”   
  
Silence.    
  
For once, you didn’t blush.   
“You know…” Haru smiled, from your side. “I didn’t think I’d ever see someone declare themselves as dramatically as that while naked.”   
  
And… Blushing again.   
  
“...Not that I mind.” She continued, smiling.   
  
_ What. _ _   
_ _   
_ Okay, no, you’re overthinking it, she’s not-   
  
“HARU, ARE YOU GAY?!” You blurted out at the top of your voice.   
  
Fucking. Idiot.   
  
She chuckled under her breath. “I suppose you could call it that, yes.” She began to slowly crawl across the bed, from your side to in front of you.   
  
She turned her back to you and lightly clutched her shoulders, glancing back at you sideways. You blushed intensely.   
  
“Futaba, Akira was your first time, yes?” She spoke slowly, calmly.   
  
“Y-yeah. He’s the only person I’ve ever been with.”   
  
“Do you really want him to be the person who took your virginity? Your first time?”   
  
“Wh-what?”   
  
“What I mean is… let me help you have a better first time.”    
  
With those words, she let go of her shoulders, and the gown dropped below her.   
  
Holy shit. Holy SHIT. You let out a shrill yelp as you saw her back. Her lingerie worked perfectly with her curves, the arch of her back shiny and barely covered with a small strap. You wanted to reach out and touch it. She arched her back for you, giggling as she placed her hands on the back of her head.    
  
Her butt was huge and shiny, and the panties delicately covered only the important parts. God, you felt pervy, but GOD, it was just begging to be grabbed.   
  
Oh god, she was turning around, you couldn’t contain yourself.   
  
She turned, and for a brief moment you could see her boobs. Wow, she was more… mature, than you, yeah. That was the right word.    
  
Noticing you were staring at her, she giggled.   
  
“Like what you see, Futaba-chan?”   
  
“I-I-”   
  
Bending onto all fours, she crawled towards you like a sexy cat, which you thought would be more of Panther’s thing, but you weren’t complaining. She crawled until she was directly over you. You tried to catch a glimpse of her boobs again, but she turned your head to face hers. Your eyes locked.   
  
“I apologise for the seduction show, but I do really wish to help you take your mind off things. I have a lot of expertise in this field. You’d be surprised at what being a CEO’s daughter can get you.” She blushed slightly. “So, what do you say? I’ll be gentle, just let me lead the way.”   
  
“Y-y-yeah.” You stuttered wildly. “Y-y-yes please.”   
  
She giggled. “You’re so cute, Futaba-Chan.”   
  
Without another word, she leant down and pushed her body against yours, and you felt her boobs against your chest. You squirmed, and she began to lightly kiss your neck.   
  
“Does that feel good?”   
  
“Y-yeah.”   
  
“Just tell me to stop if it doesn’t, okay?”   
  
“Mhm.”   
  
The kisses continued down to your upper chest, down through the slight gap in your boobs, onto your belly, - which made you squirm with ticklishness - and down into your lap. You could see what she was trying to do, so you placed both of your hands on top of her head to push her down further.   
  
“Excited, are we?”   
  
She lightly played with your clit before kissing it, and it didn’t take long before she burrowed past it and further in. She didn’t hesitate to show her skills, and god, was she skillful. The experience seemed to be paying off.   
  
As she went deeper, you arched your back towards her in pure pleasure, an almost primal movement. You just wanted more. You had never done it this way before, yet you wanted so much more already.    
  
Everything felt good so quickly. You felt Haru’s tongue shake as she lightly chuckled into you. Smug fucker.   
  
You arched your back further, desperately moving to grab the bedsheets under you.   
  
“H-Haru… I-I’m sorry… but I’m already - already s-so close-”   
  
“That’s perfectly fine.” She reassured you, slightly muffled. “Go on, let it out. It’ll feel better.”   
  
“I-I… AAH-”   
  
In short: It felt motherfucking great.   
  
And it wasn’t even over yet.   
  
Haru gave you a few seconds to breathe, and pulled herself up so she lay next to you. You turned to her, still catching your breath, and you smiled.   
  
“Th-thank you.”    
  
She smiled back. “Of course. Did I help take your mind off him?”   
  
“...Yeah, mostly. Honestly, that was better than anything he could’ve ever given me.”   
  
“Oh, I’m so glad!” She seemed genuinely happy, her face lighting up. “In my experience, this way of doing things has always seemed more equal.”   
  
“What, without guys?”    
  
“Yes.”   
  
“...Can’t argue with that. Men suck, anyway. I mean, I knew that before I met him, but I thought he was… different, y’know? I guess he never was.”   
  
“As horrible as it is to think about, yes, he probably never was.”   
  
“That… sucks.”   
  
Silence for a moment. You absentmindedly stared into the ceiling above.   
  
“Hey, what was sex with Sugimura like?”   
  
“That thug? I’m happy to say that I do not know. I did not let him be near me alone, even when my father pushed me to. He wanted to do it right here, you know.”   
“L-like right here? On this spot?”   
  
“Mhm.”   
  
“In the fucking guest room?”   
  
“Hmm? This is my room.”   
  
“Wh-WHY WAS I ASLEEP IN YOUR BED?!” You frantically turned to her.   
  
“B-because I can defend you better than any of my servants!” She explained, suddenly flustered.   
  
“Wh- BUT WERE YOU SLEEPING-?” You placed your hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly.   
  
“O-of course not! I slept on the floor!”   
  
“O-ON THE FLOOR? YOU HAVE AN ENTIRE MANSION AND YOU SLEEP ON THE FLOOR?” You shook her harder, and she shook back playfully until you were rolling about in each other’s arms, filling the room with laughter.   
  
You slowed to a halt as your laughter wound down. You were on top of her, and you tried to meet her eyes romantically, you  _ tried, _ really, but you just… couldn’t stop staring at her chest.   
  
“I don’t mind if you stare, you know.”   
  
“Wh-what? No, I wasn’t-”   
  
She cupped your face in her hands and pulled you in for an abrupt yet long kiss. Your heart fluttered.   
  
“I like you, Futaba.” She explained after you pulled back. “And if you’ll allow be to be crude for a moment - I would really like it if you got it over with and grabbed my boobs.” She stretched, her hands now behind her head, pushing her chest upwards. You gulped.   
  
You placed both hands on them lightly, and she smiled, telling you to keep going. You weren’t sure what that meant, so you grabbed tightly. She squealed with pleasure, and you felt her squirm under you.   
  
“I must admit, I was not expecting that. Not that I didn’t enjoy it.”   
  
You suppressed your nervousness and flirted back. “Oh, I see. You’re sensitive here, aren’t you?” You smugly asked, and her reaction to you slightly flicking her nipple was the answer.    
  
Another squeal. Wow, you enjoyed this too much.   
“P-please,” She half-begged. “Please continue.”   
  
As you were about to respond, you felt her hand reach past your thigh. You looked below you, and she was reaching down to burrow under her panties and pleasure herself.   
  
“No-no.” You spoke suavely, grabbing her wrist and placing it back behind her head. “That’s for me to do.”    
  
You felt a newfound confidence.   
  
Without hesitation, you began to toy with Haru’s clit, making her squeal at even the slightest movement. Smirking, you ventured deeper inward, and her yells almost made the bed shake. You almost wanted to tell her to quiet down. Almost.   
  
With your free hand, you reached behind her back and undid her bra. It came off easily, and now you could only feel  _ more _ gay upon seeing her naked breasts. You toyed with her right tit first, loving the feeling of her body slightly twitching under you.    
  
“Ooh, you’re shaking. Does it feel good?”   
  
“Y-yes.” She was clearly trying to keep her composure. “It most certainly does.”   
  
You smiled, feeling happy that you were here, somehow. It was a strange feeling to describe, but you felt content. Like this was where you were supposed to be.   
  
You continued, kissing her all over lovingly, flattering her while pleasuring her, until she reached her climax.   
  
It was loud - you were both loud - so you lay there in silence for a few long moments afterwards. You rested your head on her chest, your body on top of hers, and god there was a height difference. Normally laying in a hot girl’s boobs seemed like some kind of joke about a faraway and specific fantasy, but for once it was real and strangely normal.   
  
You began to fall asleep as she played with your hair, and as you drifted into comforting darkness, you felt a rush of calm contentedness again.   
  
“Haru.” You mumbled into her skin groggily. “You… You know I’m gonna try and take him down, yeah?”   
  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait on this one. i have been S I C K 
> 
> yes i went there. yes they are lesbians. yes it is the best. 
> 
> POWER GAYS POWER GAYS
> 
> we'll probably have one short chapter and then one big final one, or just one more huge one. either way we're nearing the end.


	7. Choking/Stabbing/Mutilation

You woke up to a harsh burst of sunlight through Haru’s huge motherfucking windows. The first thing that struck you was that you weren’t lying on Haru’s huge motherfucking boobs anymore. In fact, it seemed you were alone in the bed altogether. Unfortunate.   
You were still laying on your front, so you rolled yourself over and sat up. The room was as big and pink as ever, but now that the light poured in through the balcony, you now noticed that almost everything had some kind of gold edge or lining. Right down to the last pillow. The only things that weren’t some shade of pink were your clothes - strewn about the room dramatically. To the unknowing eye, maybe this place would give the impression that last night was more dramatic than it actually had been.   
  
You glanced at the left hand side of the bed to see a gown folded neatly on the bedside table. It wasn’t Haru’s - you’d remember that sexy thing ever since she took it off in front of you - and in fact, it wasn’t even pink. It was your signature green. You scooted over to it. Atop it was a neatly handwritten note.   
  
‘I thought you might not want to be naked. I’m downstairs if you need me. First steps to your left. I have your phone down here, too.’   
  
Aww.   
  
You picked up the gown to reveal matching green underwear beneath it. Wow. Haru really had a thing for themes, didn’t she? It was skimpy, too. All lingerie-like. Just like hers.    
  
Well, you couldn’t complain. You put on the underwear and the gown, tied it up tight, and made your way downstairs. The mansion was incredibly large, but you got used to it, and eventually found the stairs. You carefully made your way down their spiral-like pattern, and found yourself in another large room. It wasn’t as pink as the last one - in fact, it was quite grey, which seemed to be a choice Haru’s father had made.    
  
The room was dotted with rich people things that you didn’t understand - like smart fridges and huge window doors. In the centre was a collection of short tables and colourful sofas in a circle. You approached them, and as you walked closer, you noticed a very familiar floof sitting with her back to you.   
  
“Y-yo.” You greeted her nervously, but tried very hard to be casual.    
  
“Oh!” She exclaimed as she turned her head to see yours. “I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you come down. Please sit. I’ve told all the servants to leave us alone.”    
  
You almost didn’t hear her. You were too overcome with the burst of happiness you felt when you saw her face.   
  
Shaking your gayness off, you approached to see a small stack of pancakes, peppered with cream and fruit, neatly arranged on a posh plate.    
  
“...I hope you like pancakes?” She chuckled meekly.   
  
“Literally name one person who doesn’t.”   
  
You sat next to her, not sure how far apart to sit, and tried not to gobble your pancakes up too fast. She didn’t seem to mind.   
  
“I-I’m sorry-” You explained, your mouth full. “I just… these are really good-”   
  
“That’s alright! You haven’t fully eaten for quite a while, remember?”   
  
“T-true.”   
  
You had made it to the last pancake at this point, and just as you were about to dig in, Haru stopped you.   
  
“Futaba?”   
  
“Hmm? What’s up?”    
  
“I talked to Sojiro this morning, I told him you were awake, and he told me that Akira’s gone. So are the rest of the thieves. Without a trace.”   
  
You stabbed your fork into your pancake in frustration.   
  
“For how long?!”   
  
“Akira and Mona didn’t come home christmas night, apparently. Not all day yesterday, and not today, either. The strange thing is that he left his phone behind. I tried texting everyone, and… nothing.”   
  
“Wh-what?” You gasped. “Nothing at all?!”   
  
“Apparently not.”   
  
“Can I talk to Sojiro?! Is he okay?!”   
  
“Oh! My apologies, of course you’d want to talk to him. I’ll find your phone now. I think I kept it somewhere upstairs.”   
  
You nodded, and watched Haru gracefully make her way upstairs. You tried - honestly, you did, not to stare at the waggle of her butt - but you couldn’t resist. It just took over the entire gown. It shook back and forth like it owned the goddamn world.   
  
Eventually she was out of view, and you sat absentmindedly and nervously waiting, debating on whether or not to finish your pancake. You pulled your fork out gently and twizzled it about in your hand, too nervous to eat.    
  
…   
  
It sure was taking Haru a long time.   
  
…   
  
…   
  
...   
  
And then your heart leapt in fear as you felt two manly hands cup your breasts. Two familiar feelings. Two horrible feelings.   
  
You yelped and heard a low chuckle from behind. Before wondering who the hell it was, you screamed:   
  
“HARU! HARU, HE’S BACK, HE’S-”   
  
“Don’t bother. I already played with her. She’s resting. We’re all alone.”    
  
Oh no. That fucking voice. It couldn’t be - how did he-?   
  
A kiss on your neck. You shivered and squirmed.   
  
“It’s nice to see you.” He whispered into your ear.   
  
You pushed him back, throwing your head backwards into his chest and forcing your shoulder blades into him, dropping your fork but forcing him back. Once he was pushed away, you scrambled to your feet, and ran in no particular direction. It didn’t take long for you to feel a tight grasp on your arm.    
  
You stopped abruptly, and swerved around awkwardly. You were too scared to make eye contact, or even look at his face, but he stared you down anyway. The only thing that you noticed was that he was shirtless.   
  
As if you were trash, he picked you up by the arm and tossed you to the sofa you had sat on with Haru. You tried to get up, but he was already on top of you.   
  
“N-no… please don’t. Please.” You were already begging. Already crying.   
  
He ignored you. “Of course she brought you here. The hospital wouldn’t tell me at first, you know. Took some… convincing.” You noticed bruises on his knuckles. “I told you to wait for me at that exact spot, you know. And what do you do? Pass out and fucking sleep with a slut like Haru. What a disappointment. I’m the only one for you, Futaba. Why can’t you just realise that?! I SEARCHED FOR YOU FOR DAYS! I KILLED FOR YOU!” He backhanded you across the face, and your glasses went flying.   
  
“H-Haru isn’t…” You squirmed again. “And you’re not anything to do with me! I h-hate you!”   
  
He trailed his hand across your face in the creepiest way possible. “It’s sad that you don’t understand. I suppose I’ll have to force it. Oh well.”   
  
You tried to push him off, but he parted your gown roughly, revealing the skimpy lingerie underneath.   
  
“I-it’s not- I was just trying things on, I-”   
  
What the hell was that? You were apologising before he even said anything. Motherfucker was in your head.   
  
“Hmm. It seems you still somewhat care about what I think. Were you scared I would punish you, Futaba? That your love wouldn’t approve of you wearing something to impress someone else?”   
  
“You’re not my - AGH-” Akira cut you off midway by grabbing your throat and squeezing tightly.   
  
“This is your punishment. You better make me cum before you lose consciousness, hmm? Who knows what I would do to you then, all asleep and helpless, yes?”   
  
You gasped for air in response as he threw off your bra with ease. You felt him fiddle with your underwear slightly, before deciding to tear it entirely - with one hand!    
  
He towered over you, not even slightly lightening his grip.    
  
“It’d be nice for you if I went slowly, wouldn’t it? Well, punishments aren’t meant to be  _ pleasant. _ ”   
  
He forced himself inside you, his belt already somehow unbuckled. It hurt. God, it hurt. You felt like you were bleeding. You probably were.   
  
His cock pierced your unwilling pussy over and over, hurting more every time, getting faster every time, and you wished you could scream. He grabbed your tits aggressively, clenching and pulling on them. They strained until they bruised.   
  
You tried to pull his grip away from your throat, but you couldn’t budge it. Your vision was covered in inky black blots. Everything hurt.   
  
“Oh, we don’t want to pass out, now do we, Futaba?”   
  
You could barely hear him.   
  
“If you wanted me to stop choking you, wouldn’t you have to make me cum faster? Because, right now, all I’m doing is fucking the sloppy seconds of a spoilt rich slut. How about you prove that I’m the only one for you? Go on, beg for me. Do it.”   
  
He squeezed tighter. Reluctantly, you tried to speak.   
  
“P-please.” You croaked, as hoarse as could be. “Please, Akira, fuck me. Please give me your cock.” From experience, you knew exactly what to say. “I love you. Please. I’m so sorry for sleeping with a slut. I’m yours and only yours. My body is yours.”   
  
“Oh, yes. Good girl.” He squeezed even fucking tighter, and you felt like you were about to die. You tried to beg him not to come inside, but you couldn’t talk anymore. It was too hard. All your effort went into what little breaths you had left.   
  
With a moan, he finished inside you. A few seconds later, he let go of your throat. You fell to your side, to cry into nothing in particular and hyperventilate.    
  
“How did that feel?” He asked, blankly, as if he was asking for a factual response.   
  
“F-fuck you…”   
  
“Oh, women never know what they want. Don’t worry, you’ll accept me soon.” He breathed out. “Now, what were you holding earlier…?” Before you could answer, he pulled your fork out from beneath you and admired. “There. Now turn over.”   
  
You didn’t do anything. “Fuck you. I’m not letting you stab me in the spine to get off.”   
  
Sighing, exasperated,he grabbed you by the hips and flipped you around so your back was to him.    
  
“Your ass is nice, Futaba. So vulnerable and waiting to be used. You should learn to show it to me when I ask, so next time you don’t have to endure this.”   
  
Without another word, he stabbed you in the shoulder with the fork. You screamed, and began to bleed. While you were distracted, Akira forced himself inside you again. And it hurt. And again. And it hurt. And again. And it hurt. And again. And it hurt. And again. And it hurt. And again. And it hurt. And again. And it hurt. And again. And it hurt. Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithurt.Andagainandithur-   
  
Not one more motherfucking thrust.   
  
“Are you enjoying this, Futaba? You’re strangely silent.” He reached close to grab you by the hair. “Have you learned to accept me?”   
  
Within a second, you tore the fork out of your shoulder - which hurt, but his dick hurt more - and stabbed it into his wrist. He recoiled in pain, pulling himself out of you and falling backwards so he lay down on the sofa.   
  
“Y-you bitch!”   
  
You didn’t respond, not giving him any time to respond. Instead, you leapt forward, ignoring all the different forms of pain you felt, ignoring your fear, ignoring the fact he could kill you easily, and landed almost on top of him, as if you were about to ride his dick.   
  
He began a quip about you being on top, but you ignored him and stabbed the fork into his right eye - the eye on your left - and left it there. He screamed, and began to cry blood as he lay down, helpless, clutching his head.   
  
“I suppose you’d like it if I got on top of your dick and rode it. Jumped on top of you and begged you to use me, huh?” You spoke in a flat tone, emotionless. “I bet being stabbed in the eye isn’t even a turnoff for you.” You reached over to the table where your pancakes still lay. “I’ll show you a turnoff. I’ll make sure-” You grabbed the knife, sharp and precise, and held it over his crotch. He begged for you to stop. “I’ll make sure you NEVER HURT ANYONE AGAIN!”   
  
And then you stabbed him in the dick. Once, only once, directly in the centre, so it split in two. He screamed harshly, and you felt nothing.   
  
You waited a moment, and he didn’t do anything but breathe. He just lay there, crying, trying desperately to breathe.    
  
“How did you get in?” You asked him.   
  
He didn’t respond.   
  
“How did you get in?” You asked again, moving the knife ever so slightly. He groaned.   
  
“F-fuck you. You’re insane.”   
  
“Yeah. I’m the insane one. How did you get in?” You twisted the knife. After his screams stopped, he answered.   
  
“I-I-I b-b-beat up a few security guards! A-after that I came through the w-w-window.”   
  
“What did you do to Haru?”   
  
He smiled for once.   
  
“I forced her up against a mirror and made her watch as I fucked her. Her body felt like the slut she was. Used. I couldn’t believe she didn’t want it. I was doing her a favou-”   
  
In a scream of rage, you pulled the knife out of his dick, pulled the fork out of his eye, swapped their places, and then twisted them while forcing them in further. He began to cry again.   
  
“Don’t you EVER HURT HER AGAIN.”   
  
He choked out some blood in response.   
  
“One final question. Where are the other phantom thieves?”   
  
“Dead.”   
  
“Don’t lie to me.”    
  
“Well, they might as well be. I hid them in mementos and told them never to leave until I came back. But I suppose that won’t happen now. Leave them be. I made them promise to kill each other if I wasn’t back by tomorrow. They do almost anything I say, you know. Blissful.”   
  
“Is that supposed to make me worried for them? Supposed to make me bring you there so you can fight back and rape me again? I don’t care about them anymore. The only thing I care about-”   
  
You leaned in to whisper to him.   
  
“Is making you feel terrible.”   
  
  
  
  
Later, you forced him up the stairs so you could go and see Haru together. He laughed at her until you twisted the knife again and made him cry and beg for her forgiveness.    
  
She smiled at you, and walked towards him, still half-naked from what Akira had done.   
  
“Oh, poor Akira.” She taunted sexily. “We can do whatever we want to you now.”   
  
You smiled. Akira sobbed. Your turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry yet again
> 
> we are one chapter away now. i don't think i've ever worked this hard on anything. i don't know if that's good or bad.
> 
> and YEAH I DID SAY IT'D GET DARK AND I WASN'T LYING. EVERYONE HAS FUCKING LOST IT AT THIS POINT
> 
> fuck akira. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


	8. Finale

Those next six months were nothing short of wonderful. You enjoyed your intimate time with Akira. Haru would watch while you tormented him, and he would squirm and moan in pain. That was the best part. The emotional scars he’d given you, thrown back at him in physical form. For every time he used you, you would hurt him a trillion times more. If you were in a porn, you’d lightly whip him and maybe fake-shock his balls or something, right? Not you. Not fucking you.    
Haru brought you anything you asked for. You stabbed him, you burned him, you forced him underwater until he went limp, you drilled nails into him, you cut off tiny pieces of him for hours until you had enough to force down his throat. Afterwards, he was crying, tied to a bedpost, trying so fucking hard to vomit, and you covered his mouth and asked if he enjoyed his meal, smiling. His expression of genuine defeat - genuine loss of any hope, genuine grief - made you so fucking happy.    
  
You were probably a terrible person, but,  _ but -  _ _   
_ _   
_ He deserved it, right? Yeah. He was yours now. Yours. Nobody else’s. Yours.    
  
  
Those months weren’t only torture-fucking, though. Near the end of those blissful six months - aka nearly half a year of not seeing you in person, (you barely left the house, instead choosing to spend time with Akira) Sojiro began to worry. He would call you, but you’d almost always respond with an ‘I’m busy!’ and go on with your day. To be fair, you technically were busy. You supposed he was just concerned as to why you had been living with someone else for five months with no contact, and that may sound bad… but it was just some extended me time after a toxic relationship. At least that’s how you explained it to him. It didn’t satisfy him. He wanted to see you, to be sure you were okay. He kept calling, leaving worried messages, trying more and more to get you to open up to him, but you couldn’t just tell him that you had a slave, right?   
  
So you blocked his number, and told Haru’s doorman to send him away if he showed up.    
  
That night, you were leaning your head on her lap and she was playing with your hair, and you told her you’d blocked him. She looked genuinely concerned and told you to contact him. It became your first argument - you wanted your life to stay like this forever and saw no reason to contact the outside world if you had a girlfriend and a luxury mansion, and she knew she couldn’t maintain it forever and wanted you to have a relationship with your father. It didn’t end well. You stormed out of her room and into Akira’s - which was a cold, soundproofed room with no bed, nowhere to sleep, nothing but a chair that was reserved for you alone. Akira was literally chained to the wall, gagged and unable to sleep due to the vibrator you’d left in his ass. Haru didn’t approve as much as she did at the start, but she couldn’t stop you. He was  _ yours.  _ You locked the door, threw the key aside, and opened the closet of torment devices - the only noticeable thing in the room - and settled on a shock collar. You forcefully applied it to him and set it to max, and watched him squirm while pleasuring yourself. It took a few minutes for you to decide to unlock his chains so he could squirm more.   
“Please. PLEASE,” His voice surged with the pain. “Futaba, PLEASE, turn it down, please, I’ll-”   
  
“Normally I’d let you beg,” You interrupted coldly, stamping on his chest roughly with your bare foot. You were completely naked, and so was he. “But I’ve had a bad day today, and I just need some - ” You paused to kick him in the stomach, and he winced, rolling over. “STRESS RELIEF, you know?” You squatted down to his level, picking him up by the hair and forcing him to look at you. “I’m sure you don’t mind helping me with that.” You laughed as he writhed in pain again from a surge of shock.    
  
“You’re a fucking psycho.”   
  
“Who’s the one who assaulted me in an alley?”   
  
“You wanted it.”   
  
And in that moment you felt reality shatter as you swelled with rage.   
  
“You think I fucking wanted it?! You think I WANTED YOU TO FORCE YOURSELF ON ME LIKE THAT?! ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING -” You grunted as you backhanded him across the face. “- KIDDING ME?!”   
  
Without another word, without hearing what he had to say, without giving him a millisecond to apologise, you scrambled up to your feet and forced the closet open. After you ran your hand over a whip, a knife and a screwdriver, you landed on a mallet, smiled and pulled it out, turning back towards him, but not after also grabbing a crowbar.    
  
You placed the mallet absentmindedly behind you and leant the crowbar on your shoulder, smiling down on Akira.   
  
“You can hit me all you want, but you wanted it. They always do.” He taunted again. You swung.   
  
The first blow was a sharp upwards swing to the stomach, which sent him flying into the wall. Once he was up against it, you grabbed his collar roughly and pulled him up so he was sitting to attention. And then you hit him roughly on the head. And then you did it again, and again, and again, and then on the stomach, and the legs, and the chest, and everywhere, everywhere, EVERYWHERE AKIRAMUSTBEPUNISHEDNOBODYCANTAKEHIMAWAYHEISMINE-   
  
And then you stopped. And you didn’t know why, but you looked at him, and he was hurt, bleeding everywhere, and one arm was bent the wrong way, and one leg was bent the other, and his chest was so bruised it was purple, and his already-gone eye was somehow bleeding again - and you felt horrible.   
  
And in that moment, the moment where you had hurt him the most you would hurt anyone, you finally realised what you had done, and dropped the crowbar in shock.   
  
“Ohmygod! A-Akira! What have - I’m so s-s-s-s-sorry, I-” You bent down to inspect him closer, and cupped his face in your hands. “Wh-wh-what can I-”   
  
“Futaba.” He interrupted you, booming. “May I ask you a question?”   
  
“Wh-what? Uh, sure?” You were confused. Was this a final request kind of thing?   
  
“If you really, really didn’t want me, then why did you put so much time into making sure I’m still around? If you really hate me, why haven’t you killed me? Why are you now worried for me? If you’re really okay without me, why, for the past six months, have you  _ done nothing but spend time with me, and force me to be around you? _ ”   
  
You froze for a moment. It felt like he could be right for a second, but he couldn’t be, right? No. You didn’t need him. You hated him. But then why did you stop hurting him? Why were you worried? Why did you stop? Why did you keep him around if you didn’t need him?    
  
Again, you came back to the question: were you really okay without him?   
  
“You need me, Futaba. You need me and nobody else. I can help you.” Before you could respond, he kissed you on the mouth, and everything felt wonderful. Yes. That’s it. He was helping you. “Close your eyes.” And you did, and you felt a sharp blow to your head before falling into a deep sleep.   
  
You woke up to a stinging slap to your face. Your vision was blurry at first, but you could feel that you were on Haru’s bed, you had some kind of collar on, and your arms were restrained above your head - which was a strangely common occurrence at this point. As your eyes focused, you saw the shape of Akira kneeling over you. He was still naked, but his eye - it was fixed. It wasn’t gone anymore. In fact, he wasn’t hurt at all.    
  
“Hello, Futaba.”   
  
“Hi.”   
  
“How are you feeling?”   
  
“Confused.”   
  
“That’s okay. Do you want me to clear everything up for you?” He spoke condescendingly - but you supposed you needed him desperately, so it wasn’t much of a price to pay.   
  
“...Yeah.”   
  
“Well, after I put you to sleep, I slowly and painfully made my way out of my cell. I dragged my way through the house, leaving a trail of blood, surpressing my screams from the collar, until I found one of your phones - which had the meta nav app on it. After that, I simply entered Mementos through the app, as it is all of Tokyo, and thus accessible from anywhere. Once I was in the empty version of the mansion, I simply summoned my persona and healed all my wounds. It felt great to have my dick back, you know. Quite rude of you to take it.”    
  
“Y-you have your-”    
  
You felt something wet, slimy, large, and familiar flop down on your naked crotch, and you looked down to see the very thing you had cut to pieces before. While you looked down, you noticed you were wearing nothing but stockings. Familiar, again. Although, upon closer inspection, his dick seemed different. Its colours were patchy, random.   
  
“Yes. I do. Although I did have to borrow some skin for the diarahan to take effect.”   
  
“Sk-skin?”   
  
“Yes. I visited the others, the phantom thieves I had left to die. Turns out they decided to live together, in fear of me ever returning. Of course, since I told them to kill themselves, I had to punish them. And their punishment was death - not after one final forced orgy, of course. I’ll never forget how they felt - nowhere near as good as you, of course.” He smiled. “After I fucked them, well - I simply took a few small parts of their bodies and used those parts to create my new dick. Clever, right?”   
  
You felt like death. What? His dick was… made up of their skin? Their dead skin? God, you wanted to vomit. But, on the other hand, you needed him so badly -    
  
“All it took was a little magic, and my wounds were healed. I had to do the same for the eye, and my limbs too. I believe this is Yusuke’s eye. Very nice of him.”   
  
And he was right. You looked closer, and one eye was now slightly bluer than the other black one.   
  
“After that,” He continued. “I simply returned here, fully remade with the help of my old friends, took out any servants in the building - I have killed many for you, Futaba - punished Haru appropriately, and now, finally, we are here, together, after long last.”   
  
“Y-yes.” You nodded. “We are.”   
  
He smiled and leaned in, kissing you on the cheek and not hesitating to begin sucking on your neck. You squirmed already - fuck, you’d forgotten how good he was. For just a millisecond, you wondered how he had punished Haru, but now your mind was on him, and only him. He pushed himself inside you without hesitation, and your bodies were so fucking close you wanted to cum. God you wanted him. God you were so fucking lucky.    
  
“Does it hurt?” He asked, thrusting.   
  
“Yes… but it’s worth it for you, master.”   
  
“I didn’t even have to tell you this time. Good girl.”   
  
He grabbed your left tit with his left hand, and tugged on it and pushed it roughly. You yelped, arching yourself upwards.    
  
“That’s right…” He forced himself in harder. “Arch into me, slut. What are you, Futaba?”   
  
“I’m a slut!” You yelled without hesitation. “I’m y-your little slut!”   
  
“Good. And sluts get punished.”   
  
He backhanded you across the face, not holding back.   
  
“That’s for making me your slave!” He slapped you again. “That’s for rejecting me!” Again. “That’s for torturing me!” Again, Harder. You were crying now. “That’s for sleeping with a slut!” Again, even harder. You began to bleed.“That’s for my EYE!” One final slap, tearing your skin. “AND THAT’S FOR MY DICK!”    
  
Before you could sob more, he forced his mouth onto yours, kissing you as he thrusted even faster. You moaned into his mouth and arched your body against his, feeling his hot, smooth, beautiful body collide with yours as he released inside you.   
  
He pulled back, leaving you destroyed and helpless.   
  
“How are you feeling, slut?”   
  
“P-punished, master.”   
  
“As…” He took a deep breath. “You should. But we’re nowhere near done.”   
  
He leaned over you, his still hard cock rubbing against your filled pussy. He undid your restraints, and pulled you up by the collar, which seemed to be nothing but a black choker around your neck, with a ring to be pulled by. He pulled you so you sat like a cat, submissively looking up at him as he sat across from you.   
  
“This is how I was sitting when you beat me with a crowbar, wasn’t it?” He cupped your bleeding face in his hands to force you to look at him. He smiled down at you. “What a rebellious little cunt you are. I suppose this’ll be punishment too.” He let go of you. “Deepthroat my cock, bitch. Don’t even try and lick it to make it easier.”   
  
You gulped, and leant down to see it. God, the patches of skin were strange. You really didn’t want this in your mouth, but-   
  
“What’s the fucking holdup?!”    
“O-oh, I’m sorry, I-”   
  
“God, you’re a terrible slut. Worthless.”   
  
“Master, please-”   
  
“Open your mouth wide.”   
  
Without hesitation, you opened it as wide as you could.   
  
Akira grabbed you by the hair, and roughly tugged you down onto the bottom of his dick. You gagged already, choking on precum and sweat.    
  
He pulled you back up, and forced you back down without giving you a chance to breathe. You tried to start moving in the same rhythm, but he stopped you.    
  
“No. If you don’t know something this simple, it seems I’ll have to teach you.”   
  
He forced your back down and began to thrust into you from below, using one hand to keep you on his dick, and the other to pull your hands together and hold them above your head. You looked up at him as he throatfucked you.   
  
“God, what a bitch you are. All I ask is for one simple fucking blowjob -” You gargled some precum, trying desperately to breathe. “- And this is what I fucking get? Some hesitant slut who’s not even sure what a dick looks like?!”   
  
“I-I’m s-s-sorry-” You gargled through his cock.   
  
“Oh, I don’t fucking care.” He pushed you harder. “Feel my dick inside your throat, bitch. Remember that all of our friends came together to make this cock for me. They’re all expecting you to service it well. If you don’t suck it, their sacrifice will be for  _ nothing. _ So fucking suck me when I tell you to, got it?!”   
  
“Y-yesh, mashter-”   
  
He thrusted into you harder, and your face began to singe with pain as he shook the tears in your cheeks. Your vision began to blur. You really couldn’t breathe anymore. Your body was flat on the bed now, but even if you were still sitting, you didn’t have the strength to push yourself up.    
  
“Your ass looks good when you’re lying down and taking my cock, slut. Perk it up in the air for me. Maybe that’ll speed up the process a little - I can see you losing air.”   
  
“Th-thank you, mashter.” You followed his orders, perking your ass up high in the air so he could see it.   
  
“Good bitch. I’ll use that next.”   
Next? He still wasn’t fucking done?   
  
He continued forcing you down, and you felt exhaustion, from your hands being pulled so far up, to your ass being forced in the opposite direction. You felt your knees buckle and your hips fell to the bed.   
  
“No!” He yelled. “Keep it up as high as you can. This is a fucking punishment.”   
  
Everything in your body was weak at this point, and you were struggling to focus enough to breathe through your blood covered nose, but you still followed his orders, pushing your ass up with your knees and keeping it there.   
  
“Oh yeah, what a fucking slut you are, huh? Keeping me happy while fucking suffocating. I bet you wish you could rub your cunt right now. I bet you love this, bitch.”    
  
You gargled roughly.    
  
“Don’t worry, slut. I’m close - oh, I just had an idea.”   
  
Akira pulled you off his dick roughly and threw you onto your back headfirst. Before you could ask what was going on, he was on top of you, leaning on your chest. He forced his cock in between your tits, and as he used his few final thrusts, he yanked your head upwards so the cum would spray directly into your mouth.   
  
And then he pulled away and threw you face-first to the bedsheets. You took sweeping, long breaths as you regained your strength, laying on your front.   
  
“Oh, you seem like you’re relaxing.” He sinisterly spoke from above you, now standing up. “I haven’t used this thing for HALF A YEAR, Futaba. Don’t think this is anywhere near over. Stand up and show me your ass.”   
  
“P-please. Please give me a moment to breathe.”   
  
He sighed. “God, what a useless whore.”   
  
“Please. You just facefucked me, please, it’s barely been ten seconds-”   
  
“I’m sorry, did I ask? Is a whore’s purpose to not want to be fucked? You know what, don’t even answer. I’ll fuck you and enjoy the noises you make, whether it’s a scream or a moan. Now stand up.”   
  
You strained your body to try and push yourself upwards, and quickly fell flat again. You still had trouble breathing.    
  
“Please… Master, I can’t. Just fuck me down here, please. I can’t stand. I can’t.” You begged. Everything in your body felt weak and useless.   
  
“Futaba, when you beat me to near death with a crowbar, I dragged myself through a mansion with two broken limbs and multiple shattered bones just to survive.” He monologued, now leaning over you. “You know why? Because I knew something worse would happen to me if I didn’t. So, theoretically, if I were to give you the threat of something worse, your instincts would kick in and force you to stand up, yes?”   
  
“Y-ye-”   
  
He pulled his leg up hard and stamped down on your back roughly, holding nothing back. You screamed raspingly, struggling to breathe yet again. His foot didn’t move. He kept pushing down until the two of you heard a series of cracks from your chest.   
  
It stung with pain.   
  
“Now.” He asked. “Are you going to stand up?”   
  
“Please -” You begged again, sobbing. “It hurts, please, please, master-”   
  
“Fine.”   
  
And then with a swift blow, he kicked you in the head and pushed down on your skull sharply from above. He grunted as you continued screaming.   
  
“I don’t care if your skull collapses, Futaba. Your ass isn’t going to look different.”   
  
You scream-sobbed into the bedsheets, clutching them desperately.   
  
“Tell me! Tell me you’re going to stand up because you have no other choice! Tell me if you don’t want to DIE!”   
  
You felt the pressure get stronger.    
  
“I’ll stand up! I’ll s-stand!”   
  
“Why?”   
  
“Because -” God, what did he want to hear? “- Because I have no other choice!”   
  
“Good. It’s always satisfying when I can calmly teach a dumb slut how to think.” He released the pressure. “Now. Stand up and follow your word.”    
  
Shakily, painfully, weakly, you forced yourself onto your knees.    
  
“You look good when you struggle.” You heard him start to rub. “Keep going.”   
You ignored him and stumbled to your feet, trying to balance yourself by leaning on the wall.    
  
Your back began to ache again, but you pushed through the pain and managed to stand.   
  
“Good!” Akira shouted, clapping condescendingly. “Now, you know what to do.”   
  
Reluctantly, you put two hands against the bedside wall, leant down and perked your ass out towards him.   
  
He wasted no time in forcing himself inside. It hurt like nothing ever had before.You were bleeding instantly, and the constant movement in the lower half of your body certainly didn’t help.   
  
“Does this hurt, Futaba?”   
  
“Yes, Master.”   
  
“How much?”   
  
“It’s e-excruciating.”   
  
He slapped your ass roughly. You winced.   
  
“How about now?”   
  
“Worse.”   
  
“Good.”   
  
Then he slapped you again and again and again and your knees shook violently but you kept pushing back into him, your body hurting more and more for every second he kept going.    
  
“You’re mine, remember that?” He told you, while leaning over you so he was as far inside as possible.   
  
And before you could respond, he grabbed your tits and came inside your ass.   
  
As he pulled out, you shakily stood up straight for just a moment, cum dripping from your body, and then collapsed to the bedsheets. You turned yourself over so you were on your back, and Akira was already on top of you. He was still hard.   
  
“Wh-what? Please, god. Not inside again, I can’t-”   
  
“I don’t care if you can’t. I’m going to fuck you, and if it hurts, then it hurts. Just make sure you arch your body while screaming, yeah? Makes you look a lot better.”   
  
And then he forced himself inside your pussy again.   
  
And then once he came there, your mouth again.   
  
And then your ass again.   
  
And your pussy. You were definitely pregnant now.   
  
And your mouth. You were finding it hard to open it with all the sticky stuff inside.   
  
And your ass. You’d never walk again.   
  
And it continued like this for an amount of time that you had no way of knowing. It was light and then it was dark and light and dark and light and dark and ohgodithurtsomuchpleasemakeitstophewon’tstopcumming-   
  
“Wow, I think I killed you. Hellooo?”   
  
You felt a distinct poking at your eye. Everything was dark. You felt dead.    
  
“Huh. I think it was too much for you. That’s disappointing.”   
  
It was his voice.   
  
“Well, I guess I’ll kill the other one myself.”   
  
No you fucking won’t.   
  
You bolted awake, ignoring your body covered in cum or the stinging pain that had only become worse. You instantly searched around the room to see Akira sitting across from you.   
  
“I knew that’d wake you up!” He cheered, clapping again. “Don’t worry, I won’t do anything to Haru. Well, not directly. How are you feeling?”   
  
“Did I serve you well, master?”   
  
“Well, up until dying, yeah. I’d say you did decently.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
“Now, Futaba. I have just two more things for you to do for you to prove your true loyalty to me - and only me. You’ll follow along, right?”   
  
“Of course, master.”   
  
“Great. Stay right there.”   
  
He climbed off of the bed and dashed out the door.   
  
You didn’t move. This was your chance.   
  
He returned, after five minutes, with a small black bag and a mallet. He tossed the black bag onto the bed and sat next to you, handing you the mallet.   
  
“This is the mallet that you were going to use to harm me. I’d like you to use it to remove one of your index fingers. Only one. Your choice.”   
  
Without even a second of hesitation, you smashed your right index finger to a bloody pulp and made no sound of pain at all.   
  
“...Good. Very good. Now, one final test.”   
  
This was for her, you reminded yourself.    
  
He emptied the black bag, and out came the blood-covered, mutilated, severed head of Haru Okumura. It took every motherfucking atom in your body not to cry.   
  
“She slept with you, so I did this to her. I gotta say, her cunt wasn’t that bad. She was fat, though. Ugly. You’re the beautiful one -” He leaned in to you from behind, cupping your breasts and breathing down your neck. “Smash her to pieces.”   
  
You were silent for a moment.   
  
“You stupid rapist motherfucker.”    
  
And for one moment his guard was down, and in that moment, you swung the mallet all the way around you, knocking him to his side, his head bleeding.   
  
“Wh-what the fu-”   
  
You wasted no time in pouncing on him and smashing him to pieces, dick first, vital organs last. You screamed the whole time.   
  
As he lay under you, bleeding and near-death, he tried to speak, but you shushed him.   
  
“You took advantage of me. Not only my body, but my fucking mental state. You knew I was struggling with attachment, so you made me feel like I was NOTHING without you. No more. I’m not killing you to protect anyone. Not to avenge anyone - even though the others deserve this moment just as much as I do - but for me. To fucking prove to myself, the world, and you, that I’m perfectly fine without you.”   
  
Before he could even begin to croak out a response, you brought the mallet down on his skull one last time.   
  
And then you crushed Haru’s skull too, as well as more of your bones to make it look like self defence. You could see the headlines now - Teenager, held hostage for six months, escapes in a brutal brawl - Girl, 16, escapes abuser by beating him to death - etc.   
  
Of course, it wasn’t true, but-   
  
Fuck it. You deserved a life after this more than anyone.   
  
And then you called Sojiro on Haru’s phone, and you fake-sobbed, telling him something vague about Akira, and where you were, and hung up, and assumed he’d call the police.   
  
And then it was finally all over. You collapsed on the bed, surrounded by the crushed skull of one lover and the bloodied remains of another one. And you didn’t need either of them to be okay - even if you went to extreme measures to prove that, and even if you still loved one of them.   
  
Literally letting yourself be raped for what seemed like weeks didn’t turn out to be the best plan, but those were the measures you had to go to if you were going to convince yourself that you hated him. Even when he was fucking you in that alley, he still had that lie instilled in you that you were worthless - nothing without him, that you loved him, and you were his. Luckily, he was just terrible enough that you managed to convince yourself that you were better off alone. Maybe next time you could learn from this, instead of being tormented mentally and physically over the course of many horrendous months.   
  
  
  
You opened your eyes to a wonderful, long bed of pure, loving, silk, which you lay in calmly, happily. Next to you was Haru, smiling, naked, and her skin was smooth, almost impossibly so, as if she had just bathed in some kind of magical substance. She was beautiful.   
  
“I’m sorry for being like that.” You told her.   
  
“It’s okay. You were going through a lot.”   
  
“Thanks. Am I dreaming?”   
  
“I’m not sure. After all that trauma, you may not wake up again.”   
  
“That’s okay. If I don’t, my last memory will be of you.”   
  
“Yes, and mine will be of you.”   
  
You smiled. She made her way into your arms.   
  
“I love you.” She smiled.   
  
“I love you too.”   
  
And it was the best fucking sex you’d ever had.   
  
  
The next thing you saw was a blurred hospital ward, and you smiled as you heard Sojiro’s muffled voice from nowhere in particular.   
  
Now it was time to recover, and show the world you didn’t need anyone but yourself.    
  
Sometimes it takes a lot of convincing to tear yourself away from something toxic. But you did it. First, with your room, and then your motherfucker of a boyfriend - and I am so proud of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anndd we'RE DONE! I WASN'T EXPECTING TO FINISH THIS AT ALL, BUT HERE WE GO AFTER LIKE 4 REWRITES AHGRJFDKHFJHDJSJDZSJK
> 
> this is the longest chapter yet and i hope you think it's a worthy end. I certainly do. 
> 
> i'm so glad i could get this far to be honest, I don't think i've ever put this much effort into a writing project before and i certainly didnt expect it to be porn lmao
> 
> i should write more here but im just... tired lmao. been sleeping badly for a very long time getting this done. i think im gonna take like a week break from writing 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and fuck abusive partners. Not literally. 
> 
> Futaba is perfectly fine on her own, and SO ARE YOU. I believe in you. You are worth it.


End file.
